


roman candle of the wild (laughing away through my feeble disguise)

by starryeyedhoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Summer, changed the rating for some swears, it got a little angsty, its midterms right now, slowburn, so thats basically finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedhoe/pseuds/starryeyedhoe
Summary: "It was the spring semester finals week at National City University. The sun was out, the trees were green, yet most students were found in the library cramming (and occasionally crying) before tests, in the bookstore drinking gallons of coffee that could scarcely be considered healthy, or in their dorms and apartments trying to catch the faintest winks of sleep they could before darting off to an exam.Not even Kara Danvers could escape the stress of the season."A College AU off the prompt "Heard a scream and thought you were being killed but it was just a spider"





	1. another magical friday night i think i'll sit this one at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first attempt at fic writing, so any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry
> 
> chapter title from- pink lemonade by the wombats

It was the spring semester finals week at National City University. The sun was out, the trees were green, yet most students were found in the library cramming (and occasionally crying) before tests, in the bookstore drinking gallons of coffee that could scarcely be considered healthy, or in their dorms and apartments trying to catch the faintest winks of sleep they could before darting off to an exam.

 

Not even Kara Danvers could escape the stress of the season. As a sophomore at NCU, she had found out what study patterns had worked for her, yet managed to still be swept up in the chaos of her friends and looming tests. On this particular evening, Kara gazed longingly outside at the fireflies buzzing about in the glow of the moon, She was seated in the torn booth of her college’s library and sandwiched between her sister, Alex, who was going over her organic chemistry flashcards, and Winn, who was finishing up the details of his mechanical engineering final presentation.

 

“Earth to Kara? Hellooo?” Lucy teased from across the table, chucking a piece of her crumpled up notes. Kara jumped with a start, being woken from her exhausted trance. “Kara. We have our creative writing final tomorrow. You need to focus and study.”

 

“Ha, says you, who just threw her notes at me. They’re useless to you all balled up like this,” Kara taunted, waving the ball of paper in her hand. “I need coffee,” she declared, as she nudged Winn in the arm, attempting to signal her need to get out. “Winn. Winn, move, I need to get out.”

 

“Oh sorry, my bad,” he said sheepishly, removing his ear buds to let her out. Standing up he asked, “Coffee?” and received a nod from Kara. “Bless, I’m coming with. I can’t stand to look at this slide anymore. It’s not even the information, it’s the formatting. What does this professor even want?” Winn rambled as they made their way over to the coffee place within the library, not noticing Kara’s lack of interest at the subject. She really wanted to engage, really, but she had been so exhausted lately, trying to balance the stress of college with her hidden secret.

 

Winn knew, of course, as did everyone in her close-knit group of friends, that she had powers, strength, invincibility, super hearing, and a wealth of more, her favorite being flight. Lately she’d been feeling like she should have been putting those powers towards something greater, something with purpose. At night, in the past few months, she’d been sneaking out of her dorm, trying not to wake Lucy, her roommate (if she wasn’t at James’, her boyfriend, and Kara’s friend as well), and just trying to help out. Escorting drunk girls home, watching over parties from a distance, breaking up any fights. She had remained pretty low-key, however, there were some whispers about some sort of vigilante that had been floating around school, but nothing to serious and no one would suspect Kara, with her pastels and glasses, would even be a possibility, but this new addition to her life had given her purpose. Something to feel proud about.

 

However, these nighttime activities didn’t leave much room for sleep, and even though she was different from everyone else, she was still a college student, and sleep was precious, and man was she tired. It was for this reasons why she found herself in the little pop-up of Noonan’s in her school’s library with Winn at just over 12 am, grumbling about her creative writing final that was in, checking her phone, _8 hours_. Kara heaved a heavy sigh, planning out how she should deal her time tonight, and hoped no one would require her services tonight. She ordered her white chocolate mocha (“Honestly Kara, that’s entirely too sweet, it’s not even coffee at that point!” Alex would tease, rolling her eyes) and waited to the side for her name, and then Winn’s, to be called and receive her drink, before heading back to her table and resuming the night’s activities.

 

After getting her drink, she turned to place a sleeve over it at the designated counter and brought the hot drink to her lips. She stopped mid sip as her eyes fell upon one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. Lena Luthor had been in a few of her classes, mainly the gen eds, and had spoken to Kara when they were partners in their international political science class. Kara blushed fiercely at the sight of the girl, her hair pulled back messily in a bun, glasses perched on her nose, and papers spread out before her. Kara wouldn’t call it a _crush_ (too juvenile, for her tastes) but she was assuredly always flustered whenever she was around the girl.

 

Winn pulled up to Kara’s side, nose in his phone. “Heading back now?” he asked, not looking up.

 

“I-I think I’ll catch up with you in a second,” Kara responded, “I need to go ask someone about the, um geology final, yeah, that I have Thursday.”

 

“Geolo- wait since when do you have-“ Without a response, Kara walked over to Lena’s table, fidgeting with her own glasses, working up the nerve to say hello.

 

“H-hey Lena,” Kara sputtered, “I saw you over here and just wanted to say hey. Finals week is the worst right?”

 

“Kara, hey!” Lena said, shocked and surprised at the sudden voice speaking to her. “Yeah, haha, I’ve been in here all day, trying to finalize this lab work up for my chemical engineering project.” Kara glanced over at the papers in front of Lena, wincing at the jargon she hardly recognized.

 

“All day? Yikes, that looks like a real doozy!” ( _Doozy? Kara really? DOOZY?_ ) She cringed again at her own wording as Lena quietly laughed (oh how Kara wished to hear her fully laugh).

 

“You got that right. A real _doozy_ ,” she winked, and Kara practically melted. “What are you up to at this hour? Not that it’s exactly late, I just never see you out past 11.”

 

“I’m out past then!” Kara huffed, stamping her foot a tad. “Just some silly creative writing final. Nothing like _this_ ,” Kara gestured at the overwhelming amount of technical work surrounding Lena. “But I’ll let you get back to it. Try to turn in early, you hear me?” Kara turned and waved as she walked back towards her booth, face reddening at her interaction.

 

“So, Lena, huh?” Lucy waggled her eyebrows at the bright red girl. “Haven’t seen her around in a while. You used to invite her so often back to our room to work on your poli sci project last semester I forgot she wasn’t my third roommate once classes changed.” Kara buried her head in her hands, perplexed at how her face could possible get any more similar to a tomato.

 

“Luce, I was just saying hi. Don’t make me bring up two weeks ago when I walked in on all of that,” Kara waved her finger, circling Lucy and James, who was blissfully unaware, listening to his music and napping, “and watched him fall off your bed. Naked.”

 

Alex laughed loudly at the confession, with Winn joining in, and now Lucy was a matching shade to Kara. The laughter was enough to wake James, who blinked as his head rose.

 

“What?” he asked sleepily, a notecard stuck to his cheek.

 

“Nothing, babe,” Lucy responded, removing the card and kissing his head. “Go back to sleep.” James nodded in agreement with this plan and returned to his previous state quickly, with Lucy glaring daggers at Kara. “Alright, truce, truce. We should get back to studying, Kara. I’m gonna fail this. This stuff doesn’t come as easy to me as it does to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The hours pass slowly, and by the time it reaches 4 AM, Kara is ready to call it quits. 

 

“Alright, I’m going. I need at least three hours of sleep and one hour for food. Anyone care to walk back with me?” She was met with four head shakes and sighed. “Ok. But I better see you in class for the final tomorrow, Luce. Winn and Alex,” both raised their heads at this, “I know you both don’t have anything till the afternoon, so try to get some sleep in and some food?”

 

Alex opened her mouth but was quickly cut-off.

 

“No Alex, a protein bar is not food. They’re not even that good for you.” With a shake of her head and four heads receiving kisses atop them, Kara headed out, but not before scanning around to see if her dark-haired friend (? If they were even that. She wishes.) was still around, but was grateful to see that thankfully her table was now occupied by three stressed out freshman, panicking over biology.

 

By the time she made it back to her dorm, Kara quickly shed most of her clothes, and pulled on some flannel shorts and a loose t-shirt. Flopping into her bed, she hit the lights, and set her alarm for 7. As her eyes were closing, her hearing picked up a scream from far down her hall. She shot up, racing out of her room and down the long hallways to the source.

 

Finding the room, she knocked loudly, not wanting to break down the door just yet. The door was opened quickly after and just behind it was Lena. Lena, hair down in a baggy tank top and underwear that was covered by the shirt. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kara in her pajamas, glasses not on her face and blonde hair askew.

 

“I, I heard a scream and I wanted to make sure whoever it was is okay. Are you okay, uh, Lena?” Kara asked, blushing fiercely and looking down. “You sounded awfully scared.”

 

Lena swallowed and sheepishly looked down. “Uh yeah, about that…” Lena opened her door and motioned towards a large spider climbing the wall next to her bed. There were two shoes on the floor that had clearly been thrown at the arachnid in fear, and Kara’s jaw dropped.

 

“You screamed, so loud, over this?” The question did little to hide Lena’s embarrassment and a hand covered her face as she motioned for Kara to come inside and closed the door.

 

“Yeah. I was, uh, reading,” she pointed at the book thrown haphazardly on the bed, “and was just about to turn off the lights and turn in, when I saw it. And I am so scared of spiders I just screamed and threw the closest things next to me on the floor.”

 

Kara smiled and grabbed an empty glass on the table next to Lena’s bed and a piece of paper. She expertly covered the spider with the glass, quickly put the paper under, and motioned for Lena to open the window.

 

“There you go, little guy,” Kara smiled, letting the spider go. “There. All better.”

 

 “You must be so close if you heard it, I’m surprised we haven’t run into each other on the stairs or in the elevator by now,” Lena smiled lightly. “Thanks for, uh, saving me, I guess. You, Kara, are my hero.”

 

“Ha, yeah, weird,” Kara rubbed the back of her neck, blushing at what Lena had said. “No problem. I’ll-I’ll just be going. I hope you get some sleep. See you around, Lena. Don’t be a stranger.”

 

Lena escorted Kara the few steps to the door and closed it behind her. Leaning against it, she sighed, embarrassed that the blonde girl she had been harboring something for since she first laid eyes on her freshman year in theatre, had seen her in such a state. IT was only then that she realized she wasn’t wearing any pants.

 

A faint knock, much quieter than before, was heard, and Lena took a deep breath before opening it, ready to face her neighbors who, no doubt, had heard the commotion and were ready to complain. She opened the door and was face to face again with Kara.

 

The blonde winced. “I, uh, I left my key in my room, and Lucy isn’t going to be back till late, and I really don’t feel like going down to the front desk like this. I don’t mean to intrude but-“

 

“It’s fine, really. I don’t mind. You can take the bed,” Lena cut her off with a smile.

 

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly kick you out of your own bed. I can sleep on the floor.”

 

“Or…” Lena paused, biting her lip and looking at the floor, kicking a stray piece of clothing under the bed, “We could just share?”

 

Kara’s face lit up at the suggestion. “Yeah, we can do that. Do you mind, uh, setting an alarm for 7? I have my exam.”

 

“Not at all,” and with that Lena grabbed some extra blankets and her spare pillow, getting Kara and her all settled.

 

“Night Lena,” Kara said, facing away.

 

“Night, Kara.”

 

* * *

 

And if Lena woke up with Kara’s arms wrapped around her middle, legs tangled together in the sheets, Kara’s face in her neck and hair on her face, she wasn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it :) this was just a one-shot, and I'm not sure where else to go with this, but if you liked it let me know on tumblr @starryeyedhoe and if you have any fic requests or prompts or just wanna say hi, you can drop a message/ask :)
> 
> song rec-  
> all that and more (sailboat)-rainbow kitten surprise
> 
> title from "jackie and wilson" by hozier


	2. she took my hand, dreaming as we ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena look towards the summer and have dinner :)
> 
> Mainly some nice fluff with a dash of plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i decided to write another chapter. i hope y'all like it. i really should be writing my spanish oral presentation but like, this is much better. 
> 
> again, all unedited, un beta'd, so apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> title from- as we ran by the national parks

Finals week had come and gone, and summer was upon the students of National City University. The sun and warmth were finally able to be appreciated, light breezes rolling in and out, flowers bloomed and bees buzzing about, working hard. Kara Danvers was sprawled out on the quad, lying in the grass. The sun shone on her face as she took in a deep breath, inhaling the scents around her; the fresh cut grass, the perfume of the magnolias. A smile spread across her face, eyes closed, feeling the earth beneath her hands, her glasses off her face and on the blanket.

 

“…and then they’ll probably have me working in the labs, which is the most exciting part. I’m not looking to the training so much, but I’ve stayed in pretty good shape so I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Alex chattered on to their friends, gesticulating wildly about her new internship with some sort of government agency _(“No Kara, I can’t tell you. Well because it’s a secret! Don’t even try to pout at me, you know it doesn’t work”_ ). Lucy was enveloped up in James’ arms, listening intently to Alex’s excited rambling, Winn was lying on his stomach, playing some sort of mobile game he had downloaded, and Maggie looked on in awe at Alex. They weren’t together, but Kara knew that they couldn’t keep staring at each other longingly for too much longer before that would change.

 

“That sounds so cool, Alex! Definitely seems like the place for you. James and I are probably gonna go hit up the beach before we make our way back home. I’m soooo not looking forward to listening to Lois prat on about ‘Claaaark’ for the entire summer, so I’m trying to put off being home for as much as I can, but I don’t wanna be here for much longer. Unlike this one,” Lucy nudged at Kara with her foot, “Who decided she just ‘needed to meet all the new freshman’ and ‘oh Lucy, it’ll be so great! They’ll all know me and I’ll get to see their excited faces all summer and there’ll be new ones coming and going all the time!’ Honestly, Kara, I don’t know how you could possibly stomach spending most of your summer with new students.”

 

Kara was barely listening, focused on the dainty butterfly that had decided to land on her outstretched hand. “Oh, yeah. I mean, it’s just really exciting being able to be the first face the students will see here,” Kara said, still out of it. She also totally didn’t just sign up because she had found out that Lena was going to be spending her summer here as well, taking extra courses. They had been texting in between exams, “How was this test,” and “Make sure you’re sleeping” sort of things, after the _incident_ , that had Kara waking up wrapped around Lena, when the subject of the summer had come up. And yes, Kara really _didn’t_ sign up for summer orientation because of Lena ( _the sign up was months ago and they had weeks of training, thank you very much_ ), but it certainly, didn’t hurt that the dark-haired beauty was going to be around campus a little longer.

 

As if fate had planned it, Kara’s eyes spotted the brunette leaving one of the academic buildings surrounding the quad. She popped up, not noticing her glasses being left behind.

 

“Lena!” she waved, jogging over to catch up with her friend. “Hey! I haven’t seen you since, well, you know, but I saw you and I wanted to say ‘hey’, which I just did, so I guess that’s all, since I wanted to say ‘hey’ and I did, so…” Kara drifted off, realizing her rambling. But Lena just smirked at her, amused.

 

“So you did. ‘Hey’ to you as well,” and _Rao_ , no one should look like that after just leaving a classroom. “I was just finishing up my meeting with a professor I’ll have over the summer. Just making sure I could add a few assignments to make it an honors option class.”

 

“Honors option, golly,” ( _Again Kara, GOLLY? Why can’t she just speak normally around this girl_ ) and Kara blushed fiercely, moving to adjust her glasses, but poking herself in the eye as she realized she left them back with her friends.

 

“Ow,” she winced, not really hurting but the embarrassment itself was almost painful. “My bad, my bad,” and blinked a few times. “So I uh, I’ll be seeing you around during the summer then? I’m working orientation sessions.” Her face was still cringing as Lena responded, giggling.

 

“Yes, you will. Try not to injure yourself too much, or they’ll think this campus is unsafe. Then you’ll have to let them know about that masked vigilante that likes to hang out around sorority row.”

 

Kara blinked, not knowing that Lena had heard about her _extracurriculars_ , and flushed once more, stumbling over her words.

 

“Oh yes, of course. That person. Geez, that’s-well-wow. Like, I could never- I mean, look at me, like who could possibly-“ Kara was cut off and saved as she heard Alex shout for her.

 

“Hey, Kar! Come on, we need to help Luce move out her stuff into James’ car!”

 

“Well, I suppose that’s your cue,” Lena winked and Kara absolutely _melted_ at the sight.

 

“I- I guess so. I’ll see you around, ok? We can grab dinner or something! Text me!” Kara said, jogging back to her group of friends, pulling her hair up, then stopping to pick up her glasses and put them back on her face. She turned around once more and waved at Lena, who was still standing there.

 

Lena waved backed and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Kara Danvers, sunny, excitable, Kara Danvers, was going to be the absolute death of her.

 

* * *

 

It had reached 6 PM, and Lena still hadn’t texted her. Kara huffed in defeat and plopped down on her bed, looking at the stripped side of the room that Lucy used to reside in. They were going to share an on-campus apartment next year, but Kara already missed the energy and presence of her best friend. Many people warn against living with best friends, yet Lucy and Kara worked out almost perfectly. Sighing once more, Kara rolled onto her side and pulled out her phone.

 

**6:02 PM**

**Kara Danvers**

hey lena, i was being serious about dinner

if you want to, i mean

if not, that’s ok

 

She was too busy typing out apologies to notice the grey bubble pop up.

 

**6:03 PM**

**Lena**

Kara

Yes, I would like to go to dinner

I was reading and didn’t realize the time, my b.

Want to meet in the lobby, say 6:15?

 

Kara sent of a quick confirmation reply then shot up to get ready. After she gathered up her things, she realized that she had accidentally used her super speed, and looked at her desk clock to see it was only 6:04. _Damn,_ she thought, and sat back on her bed to mess with her phone. After a few minutes of that, she got up and looked in the mirror that was over the sink in her room. She fiddled with her hair, trying to decide whether to put it up or down. She put down her phone and decided to put it into two Dutch braids. By then it was 6:10, and she walked out of her room to meet Lena in the lobby. She took the stairs and waited on the couch. At 6:15 sharp, Lena exited the elevator, prompting Kara to stand up.

 

“Hey,” Kara smiled. “So, you probably know what you want to eat so I’ll let you decide. But I prefer something not in the dining halls nor the Union, I’m kind of tired of those options. But only if that’s ok with you! I don’t mind everything in the Union, and sometimes the dining hall has good pizza so- “

 

“Actually, I have no idea what I want,” Lena effectively stopped Kara’s rambling with a smile. “So if _you_ have any ideas- “

 

It was Kara’s turn to cutoff Lena and grabbed her hand, “I know the perfect place! It’s Chinese, if that’s ok. And it’s a bit of a walk, but not too far, but if you prefer to drive, we can, I have my car, but it’s so nice outside at this hour...”

 

Kara proceeded to talk rapidly, almost dragging Lena along, but the brunette didn’t mind. She was glad to listen to Kara talk about anything and everything. They settled into a slower pace, Kara’s hand still clasped around Lena’s. This didn’t stop Kara from talking wildly with her hands, but now with Lena’s entwined hand involved.

 

“And then Alex took the shot and- Oh! We’re here!” Kara, if it was even possible, smiled even wider and opened the door for Lena, dropping their hands. Lena concealed the frown at the loss of contact, but then the warmth immediately returned, as Kara grabbed her hand once more.

 

“So, I get the potstickers, plus an order of the spicy chicken and white rice. I would recommend the kung pao, the broccoli and beef, or the lemon chicken. But really, whatever sounds good to you. Everything here is great,” and the smile Lena received convinced her that yeah, Kara has probably had everything here, and is speaking from experience.

 

Kara ordered her usual, plus a drink, and waited patiently for Lena to order. Kara motioned to pay, but Lena beat her to it.

 

“My treat,” Lena smiled, and swiped her card. Kara blushed and moved to fill her glass at the fountain. Taking their number and her drink, she found a booth that was more secluded and placed her stuff down. Lena made her way over and smiled, sitting across from the blonde.

 

“So,” Kara started, “I feel like I dominated the conversation over here. I wanna hear about you.”

 

“Well, there isn’t much to say,” Lena mumbled, pulling a stray hair behind her ear. Her hair was down and in loose, natural waves, not the usual bun or stick straight hair she usually sported. Kara reached over and grasped Lena’s freehand.

 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” and gave Lena the most reassuring smile she swears she’s ever seen.

 

“Well...”

 

* * *

 

Almost two hours later and the pair were in a fit of giggles over some story Kara had shared. Kara had moved to Lena’s side of the table in order to show her a picture and demonstrate something from a story earlier on in the evening, and had never moved back. Lena had never felt so light and her cheeks hurt from how hard she had been smiling. As their laughter died down, she checked her phone for the first time since leaving their res hall.

 

“Oh my god, Kara, we’ve been here for, like, two hours! I’m sorry if I’ve kept you from something-“

 

A squeeze on Lena’s hand stopped her.

 

“You’ve kept me from nothing. This was fantastic. I’m sure I’ve got some impressive abs now from all that laughing,” Kara smirked. “But now I’m hungry again. Ice cream?” Kara perked up with the question. “I know a great place not far from here, and the night is still so young.”

 

Lena nodded, left a fair tip, and the pair rose from the booth. Kara stretched out, lifting her arms up, causing her shirt to lift. Lena’s mouth went dry at the sight.

 

“Wow, ha, you weren’t kidding. That laughing did wonders for you,” she winked, finally snapping out of her daze. Kara blushed, fixing her glasses, and placed her hand in Lena’s once more.

 

“Um, yeah…” Kara looked down as the pair walked. Lena panicked, worried she had said something wrong, but Kara suddenly perked up, dragging Lena.

 

“We’re here! Told you it wasn’t that far,” and gestured up at the ice cream parlor. Lena’s eyes widened at the red and white awnings, the lights twinkling, looking straight out of some movie. She was pulled in by Kara, the bell chiming. The place was comfortably full, not so much that Lena felt suffocating, but the sounds of people talking and laughing, of children giggling and playing with each other, filled Lena’s ears and she smiled. They both ordered, a double scoop of chocolate brownie for Kara in a waffle cone, and a single scoop of mint chocolate chip in a sugar cone for Lena. Kara insisted on paying this time, and once the that was settled, Kara took Lena by the hand once more and left the shop.

 

“I like it in there a lot, but again, it’s so nice outside I feel like walking. Again, if that alright! I don’t want to make you walk if you’re not feeling it!”

 

“Kara,” Lena chuckled, “again, it’s fine. It’s… it’s nice. Thank you for this.” They walked more until both ice creams were gone and Kara’s face was covered around her mouth in chocolate.

 

“Kara, you got a little…” Lena motioned with her thumb on her own mouth and Kara tried to wipe it off with the back of her hand.

 

“Better?” But there was still a fair amount of chocolate on her face.

 

“No, it’s right-“ Kara swiped some more, “no a little more, oh just come here.”

 

Lena grabbed Kara’s chin and licked her thumb, wiping away the last bits.

 

“There. All clean.” Lena face forward again, not seeing the deep blush that took over Kara’s face. She fiddled with her glasses again, looking down.

 

They walked back to their dorm with a comfortable and easy conversation flowing, Kara pointing out all the spots on campus where she had fun memories with her friends at, and Lena pointing out the best spots to read or work outside. They returned back to their lobby too quickly for Lena’s liking.

 

“This was fun,” Kara smiled. “We should do this again sometime! And you can show me all _your_ favorite places. Deal?” And Kara stuck out her hand that wasn’t currently entangled with Lena’s.

Lena laughed and nodded, shaking Kara’s hand.

 

“Deal.”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll head back to my room. Lucy isn’t here anymore so I’ll be able to listen to Netflix without headphones.” Kara dorkily pumped her fist by her side in victory. Removing her hand from Lena’s, she headed in the direction of the stairs towards her room, and Lena moved towards the elevator to hers.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Lena,” Kara smiled, going through the doors to the stairs.

 

Kara was gone before Lena could say goodbye.

 

“See ya around, Kara.”

 

* * *

 

It was around 12 AM when Lena heard a knock on her door. _No one is here_ , Lena thought, confused. She warily opened her door, and was greeted by Kara in her pajamas.

 

“Um, hey, Lena. I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight? It’s just so boring by myself, and even though Lucy is gone sometimes, I still like when someone else is there, and I thought that you were here but you were all by yourself and, and it could be like a sleepover! Right? But now I realize that his was dumb so, I’ll just-“

 

Lena pulled Kara in to her room and shut the door, thanking whoever was above that she was wearing shorts.

 

“It’s fine Kara. I might just be up reading, if that’s alright.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s totally fine,” Kara beamed, hopping into bed. “I brought my key this time,” she joked, “just in case.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and got in beside Kara. It was a little snug, but she was thankful that she had a full. She turned off the overhead lights but kept her bedside lamp on.

 

“Night, Lena. Don’t stay up too late reading.”

 

“No promises. Goodnight, Kara.”

 

* * *

 

Lena woke up in a similar position as they had a week ago. Yet this time, Lena had shorts on, her book was on the floor, and her hair was covering Kara’s face as well.

She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if that was garbage. it got kinda fluffy, but there was a little plot, right?
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed, shoot me anything you'd like to see
> 
> you can reach me @starryeyedhoe on tumblr
> 
> leave any comments if you want
> 
> song rec/song of the chapter-  
> talk too much- COIN


	3. adding shadows to the walls of the cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena runs into a bit of trouble, when the masked vigilante comes to help her
> 
> Then fluff, obvi
> 
> tw: mugging, assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look guys! plot! i did it! anyway, i really tried for this one, so again, apologies if its trash like moi.
> 
> we get a bit angsty? kinda? and fluffy and domestic :) 
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> chapter title-  
> sedated- hozier

Kara and Lena had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. Every day, Kara would wake up early for debriefings with her orientation team and eat breakfast by herself or with her team. She would stock up on as many snacks as possible to fuel her through till lunch. When they broke around noon, as long as she didn’t have to eat with the new students, she would message Lena asking where to meet, as Lena would have been getting out of her first class by then. Generally, it was somewhere in the Union or in the dining halls during the sessions, but if an orientation session wasn’t happening, they would find somewhere new around campus or farther into National City. By the time they were both needed back, they would part ways with a hug, which seemed to be getting longer and longer as the days went by. Kara would finish up around 5 PM, wait around for Lena to be done with her class at 6, and eat dinner together. Sometimes it was Cheesy-Mac in one of their rooms if their money was running low or Chinese take-out from their favorite place. Once dinner was finished, they would lie around and chat, waiting until 8:30 to roll around for Lena’s late night class. Kara would walk with her ( _“Lena it’s not safe to walk around alone at night, even if no one is really on campus. Yes, Lena, I’m coming. No- no Lena stop walking faster, I can catch up- Lena!”_ ) and do some runs around campus. It wasn’t that active this time of year, but she stopped some muggings occasionally and helped a kid find his way back home once.

 

On this particular evening, a few weeks into the routine, Kara had fallen asleep during their after-dinner chat. It had been a fairly exhausting day- the orientation office tried to fit two sessions into one, and her group was just not feeling it, causing her to try to put more energy to help them feel engaged, and she had to miss out on lunch to help a student find the financial aid office, then another needed to find their advisor, and the list just never seemed to end.

 

Instead of waking the sleeping girl, Lena just pulled a blanket over her friend (yes, they were definitely friends now), and kissed her forehead. They had been doing that, and Lena was trying to make herself believe it was just a friendly gesture. She packed her stuff up as quietly as possible, hit her bedside lamp off, and slipped out, closing the heavy door as quietly as possible.

 

Without Kara by her side, campus definitely felt stranger, prompting her to walk a bit faster to her class. She got there earlier than usual, not having to wait till Kara was done talking to her ( _God, she never wanted her to stop talking sometimes. Her voice was just_ …), and picked her usual seat. Class went on regularly, nothing particularly interesting happening, just the usual theoretical physics. Time went on and soon it was 10:30, class was over. Packing back up her stuff, she was half expecting Kara to be waiting outside, but her blonde companion wasn’t there. Lena shrugged, assuming the girl had fully fallen asleep by now, and began her walk towards her dorm. Since she didn’t have Kara’s pleasant voice to listen to, she picked the shorter path, which cut in between two buildings. Just as she was about to emerge from the other side, she felt herself be pulled back harshly by her bag. A cold metal object was pressed into her back and her heartbeat quickened in panic.

 

“Put down your bag, and no one gets hurt, alright?” a gravelly, deep voice barked. Lena nodded, gulping, and dropped her bag, the thud echoing in the space.

 

“Please, you can have whatever is in there, there isn’t muc-“ She was cutoff as the ( _what she assumed to be, at least)_ gun was pressed farther into her back.

 

“Shut up! Don’t make a sound. I don’t wanna have to mess up that pretty face.” She heard her attacker rifle through her bag.

 

“Damn! You ain’t got nothin’ in here! Don’t matter any, you can give me something…”

 

Lena was slammed against the wall and turned around, faced to face with a heinous sneer. Against her better judgement she cried out for the one person she needed before his hand covered her mouth.

 

“Quiet yo-” She heard the man fall to the ground, gun clattering against the pavement as it skidded away. Lena opened her tightly shut eyes to see a figure in black fighting her attacker. Her savior seemed to be getting the upper hand, yet the man struck a vicious blow below the belt, forcing the other to buckle. He got in some swift kicks into the person’s stomach.

 

“No!” Lena screamed, worried for the mysterious figure who had saved her. The man paused for a moment, looking at Lena with an evil glimmer in his eyes. He pulled his foot back once more, ready to bring it down on the face of the person on the ground, but a hand suddenly shot up, grabbing the ankle and twisting it. He yowled in pain, falling back and the person yanked and brought them to the ground.

 

“Call 9-1-1!” the person shouted, a little out of breath, and Lena stood in shock.

 

“Lena!” the person pleaded, bringing her back from her shock. She nodded at the stranger, pulled out her phone from her pocket, she dialed and requested help, giving her location. She stared back at her rescuer, with their knee shoved in between the shoulder blades of the man now on the ground, hands held firmly behind his back. She stayed staring, the dim light from a street light illuminating their eyes. _A brilliant shade of blue_ , Lena thought, _a familiar one at that…_. Lena jumped at the sirens and flashing lights. The figure clad in tactical black pulled out a zip-tie and tied the assailant’s hands together. With a nod, the figure ran off, a gust of wind blowing Lena’s hair wildly around her face.

 

“Ma’am? Ma’am are you alright?”

 

* * *

 

By the time she got back, it was well past midnight. Sighing, she was thankful she didn’t have any classes tomorrow. Opening her door, she expected Kara to be right where she left her ( _did she?_ ) but was met with a tight hug. Lena flinched and panicked at the contact, still shaken from earlier, but relaxed once she realized who was holding her, and returned the hug.

 

“Lena! Where were you?! I was so scared when you didn’t come back, I went to your class to see if you were waiting, but you weren’t there and I came back to see if we just missed each other and you weren’t here and I was just so-“

 

“Kar. I’m here. I’m fine. Just a little shaken, that’s all.” Lena attempted to smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, and Kara recognized that.

 

“What happened?” Kara asked gently, taking both of Lena’s hands into hers. Of course she had come in and seen some of it, but she did not know the full story, and hopefully Lena didn’t know that she knew.

 

Lena looked up into Kara’s deep blue eyes, took a deep breath to begin, and cried. She wasn’t expecting those tears, but they fell anyway, and soon Lena was practically sobbing. Her nose ran and her tears soaked Kara’s shoulder. She slumped into the warm embrace that surrounded her.

 

She eventually caught her breath, and managed to speak a little.

 

“I-I was walking and-and, there’s a short-shorter path and-” was all Lena could manage before she crumbled again. She hadn’t cried the entire trip to the station, nor when giving her statement, but here, in Kara’s arms (and strong arms at that), she felt her resolve give way.

 

“Oh, Lee,” Kara muttered into Lena’s hair, gently kissing he top of it, rubbing circles into her back. “Let’s get into some pjs, yeah? We can head back to mine real quick, I’ve got some fun ones.”

 

Soon they were back in Lena’s dorm, Kara helping Lena get into her matching pajamas. She let Lena’s hair down from its messy ponytail, and combing through her dark locks with her fingers.

 

“Wanna lie down?” Lena nodded lightly and felt Kara embrace her once more, pulling her down and bringing the soft covers over the both of them.

 

“If you’re still not ready, it’s ok. I’ll be here, ok?” Once again, Lena could only nod. The fan buzzed quietly in the corner, a white noise chasing away the deafening silence in Lena’s head. She closed her eyes and leaned in to Kara’s touch. Her hands reached to Kara’s stomach, which was met with a wince and Kara slightly jumped.

 

Lena’s eyes shot open, green meeting blue in the darkness.

 

“Um- sorry, just a, just a little sore. Did some ab work outs yesterday, and well, I, uh, I must’ve- must’ve pushed myself too hard.”

 

Lena nodded, closing her eyes again, but something about that statement didn’t seem right. Kara had an orientation session all day, and was with her for the rest of the day. She didn’t have her late night class, so they had spent the rest of the evening watching Netflix. Too mentally exhausted to look into it ( _but the creeping suspicion rose in her mind_ ), Lena let herself rest, feeling the rise and fall of their chests in sync, and the tiredness of the evening seeped into her bones, and soon Lena was drifting off into sleep, hands clenched in the fabric of Kara’s pajama top.

 

* * *

 

Lena woke up still enveloped up in Kara’s embrace, the blonde’s warm breath steadily hitting her forehead. The sun filtered in through Lena’s light curtains, hitting Kara’s face and she slept peacefully. Lena was content to study her further, the crinkle between her forehead solidly in place. She yearned to reach up and rub it away, wondering what the girl could be dreaming about. Her hands were still in Kara’s shirt, but the warmth radiating from the blonde’s body was too pleasant to cause Lena to move, so she remained, nuzzling more into the crook of her neck. She found herself drifting off once more, content after the events of last night.

 

Her eyelids fluttered open later, quickly recognizing the loss of her human heater. She groaned in a wordless complaint, curious where Kara had wandered off to. It was a Saturday, Lena gathered quickly. Neither of them had anything to do. Turning over, she grabbed her phone off her side table, pulling it out of the charger. _I don’t remember plugging it in last night_ , but Lena just turned back over, curling the blankets over her once more, and began scrolling through Instagram. Once she was bored with that, she exited the app and stared blankly at the walls of icons. Drifting down, she noticing _21 missed calls_ ( _damn Kara_ ), and pressed open the app. 19 of them were Kara, one was the police, who left a voicemail ( _and 13 of Kara’s had voicemails as well_ ), and the other was from an unknown number from somewhere in Maine, one of those telemarketers, no doubt. She also had 36 unread messages, mainly from Kara again, the most recent being:

 

**10:27 AM**

**Kara Danvers (plethora of emojis)**

hey, i went for a run, i should be back before you wake up

but im also planning on running past the donoghues

they got new puppies

so it might take me longer *kissy face emoji*

 

Lena found herself smiling lightly. She went to her Facebook app to mindlessly scroll, and 20 minutes later, she heard her door open.

 

“I took your key, if you don’t mind. I’m so sorry! I just didn’t want to bother you, or leave the door unlocked because you probably aren’t feeling so great after what happened last night, but I don’t mean to bring that up, I’m sorry! But, I brought muffins and donuts from that place on 3rd that you like, and coffee, of course coffee, just like you like it, and yes, the Donoghues had their puppies out and I got pictures with each one of them, but geez, you’re probably hungry now so here,” Kara abruptly shot out her fist, clenched around the paper bag.

 

Lena lifted one eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Thank you, Kar,” her voice still raspy and weak from sleep (and crying). “I appreciate this.”

 

Lena took the bag from Kara’s grip and sat up, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Her stomach grumbled suddenly, and reached into the bag, finding her favorite donut. She took a bite and moaned, then looked up at the blushing girl before her.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled sheepishly around the donut in her mouth. “Here,” and handed the bag back.

 

Kara pulled out two muffins and her own donut, diving in quickly. Lena hadn’t had time to appreciate Kara’s outfit before, but she definitely was now. Clad in a sports bra and leggings, her hair was falling out in pieces from her ponytail, framing her face beautifully. Her face was slightly flushed from her workout ( _she assumed_ ), and her abs were on full display. Lena reached and took a big gulp from her coffee, quenching her thirst ( _well, one of her thirsts_ ).

 

“So,” Kara smiled, flopping on the bed. “What do you want to do today? We have all day.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind just staying in and watching Netflix or something if you don’t mind. I still don’t feel… fantastic.”

 

Kara smiled softer and nodded.

 

“Sure, let me just change and shower, so I’m not so smelly.” Kara headed towards Lena’s shower, grabbing some of her clothes on the way.

 

“Hope you don’t mind!” she called, closing the door to the bathroom before Lena could respond. Dropping back down on her bed, donut in hand, Lena huffed. She took an aggressive bite out her donut and stared up at the ceiling. Kara Danvers was still killing her.

 

* * *

 

When Kara emerged from the steam 20 minutes later, Lena had the blankets, the TV, and the snacks all ready to go. She had put on her favorite pair of fluffy socks ( _with cacti on them_ ) and grabbed some with some puppies on them in case Kara wanted some. She wordlessly held them up to Kara, eyebrow raised in a silent question. Kara’s eyes lit up, dropping the towel she was using to dry her hair. She squealed loudly and ran over to Lena, jumping on the bed.

 

“Oh yes please!” and pulled on the socks. With her hair wet, Lena’s NCU Engineering shirt on, and a pair of Lena’s shorts ( _those_ _legs_ ), and pulling on the fuzzy pink socks as fast as she could, Kara was the epitome of beauty in Lena’s eyes. Snapping back to reality, Lena shook her head out of her stupor.

 

“I’ve got some popcorn, obviously not popped yet, and a few drinks in my fridge if you want something to drink later. Also some M&Ms if you’re feeling sweet.”

 

“Peanut?”

 

“Obviously,” Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes, as if that was the only option.

 

Kara smiled and snuggling down into the swath of blankets. She grabbed Lena’s hand under the blanket, eyes still glued to the screen as Lena searched for the show they had been watching (“ _YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN PARKS AND REC?! Lena!! That’s practically illegal!”_ ) and hit play. She brought herself under the blankets as well, adjusting her pillow till it was _just right_ and relaxed.

 

A few episodes later, an ambulance drove by with its sirens blaring. Lena seized up, memories from last night flooding back. Kara immediately pulled her back in, holding her while whispering nonsense into Lena’s hair. Lena eventually calmed back down and blushed. Kara grabbed her by the chin softly and lifted her face to look into her own.

 

“Lena. You don’t have to be embarrassed about feeling like this. It’s completely reasonable, ok? You’re feelings are valid. I just want you to feel safe.” As Kara said this, the two found themselves leaning closer and closer, when Lena’s phone went off. The two jumped apart and Lena rushed to answer it.

 

“Hello? Oh, yeah sure. I’ll be right down. Sorry about the wait.”

 

“Who was that?”

 

“The pizza. He can’t get into the building, obviously, so I’ll run down there and go get it,” and she quickly rushed out of the room, grabbing the designated dollar bills to tip, having paid online.

 

When she returned, she saw Kara had grabbed two drinks from her fridge for the two of them. Lena placed the pizza box down on the bed, but not before placing a few napkins under it, just in case. They sat cross-legged, Lena eating her piece slowly while Kara scarfed hers down. After a while, Lena relaxed again, and grabbed Kara’s hand, smiling at her. The pizza was quickly finished, the box placed carelessly next to the bed, and the two snuggled back up again, empty cans on the bedside table.

 

The sun had set a while ago and Lena’s eyelids were feeling heavier and heavier. She fully cuddled into Kara, her face buried in her neck. She breathed deeply, inhaling a scent that was both Kara and Lena’s own laundry. Surrounded by the warmth the girl had, she felt safe, and let sleep take over.

 

Kara watched her face, a peaceful look finally coming over her features. Her thumb caressed Lena’s cheek, and she leaned in and kissed her cheek.

 

“Night, Lee.”

 

She changed the show to something else so Lena wouldn’t miss out, plugged both phones in for the night, and pulled the blankets up a tad more.

 

* * *

 

Kara woke up with Lena snoozing peacefully beside her, yet her body was tense with her own arms wrapped around herself. Kara took her arms, wrapped them around her waist, and pulled Lena in. Lena’s body visibly relaxed and Kara smiled sleepily at the sleeping girl now draped around her. She wouldn’t mind waking up to this every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, lena isn't like, magically cured from being scared. my first attempt at angst, just kind of using my own experience tbh
> 
> leave any comments or reviews if you care to :)
> 
> my tumblr is @starryeyedhoe so hmu there if you wanna chat or give me some head canons or whatever :)
> 
> song rec-  
> this is how i let you down - the franklin electric


	4. and my head is in a cloud of rain and the world it seems so far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer storms are the worst, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it's raining here at my university (like it always does #gothesouth) and i just really wanted to write this (aka live out my fantasy)
> 
> i have been writing in spanish all night last night, so the chance of mistakes are even higher. lo siento. 
> 
> chapter title-  
> droplets- lewis watson feat. gabrielle aplin

Kara loved the sun. She loved feeling the warmth it provided, tingling her skin, bringing life to the inhabitants of this planet. The yellow rays felt softer than the red from her home. This sun gave her powers she could have never even dreamt of back on Krypton. While she missed her home planet ( _the pain reached deep into her heart, biting her when she least expected it_ ), she appreciated everything this new world gave her. The bright yellow star in the sky, light years away, drove this planet, and Kara loved it.

 

But when clouds roll in and cover her sun, she gets a little annoyed. She doesn't mind rain, the feel of the cold water hitting her skin, dripping down and soaking the ground ( _and anything else that chooses to venture out_ ). It was cleansing. And when the clouds parted, sun shining, the rain helped make everything _brighter_ , almost blinding if you caught the light just so. And the smell, _oh the smell_. It felt as though the earth had heaved a great sigh, and the deep, rich scent was its breath. So when it rained, she really couldn’t stay mad for long, the potential for the day was too exciting

 

When it rained that first day, Kara was giddy. She grabbed her rain coat and boots, as well as Lena’s, and ran to Lena’s class.

 

“Kara, what- “

 

“It’s raining, Lee! Isn’t it great?! Come on, I brought your stuff so you wouldn’t get wet.” Kara took Lena’s bag gently, and then handed her the jacket and boots.

 

“I’ll put your stuff in my bag, since it’s water proof. Now let’s go! It’s not gonna rain forever!”

 

They stepped outside, and as the left the cover of the walkway, the downpour hit them hard. Kara’s laugh was almost drowned out by the sound of water hitting the pavement.

 

“Look! I’m like Debbie Reynolds!” Kara giggled, swinging around the lamp post.

 

“I’m just singin’ in the rain!”

 

Lena couldn’t contain her own laughter at the blonde’s antics, and found herself playing along soon enough. They jumped in puddles, splashing each other’s boots. Kara found herself tilting her head to catch some in her mouth ( _“Kara! It’s not like snow, there’s rain everywhere, of course you’re gonna catch it in your mouth. No Kara- no I’m not doing it!”_ ), when Lena grabbed her by the hand. Lena spun them around, a sort of dance ( _If just throwing themselves around, clinging onto each other for dear life could be considered a dance_ ), her head thrown back in a loud laugh.

 

Back in Lena’s room, both their hair and legs were soaked. Lena shivered from the cold, drying herself off and wrapping herself in a towel.

 

“I’m gon-n-na hop in the sh-sh-shower real q-quick,” Lena clattered through her chattering teeth. The hot water warmed her quickly, and she stay under the spray longer than necessary. She was too content, warm from the water and from the happiness inside, to leave. She heard the door open, then a moment later close. _Probably just Kara grabbing something real quick_ , but that signaled to her that she should probably get out.

 

She stepped out of the shower and into the steam that filled the bathroom. She went to put back on her clothes when she saw some folded ones on the counter that were definitely _not_ hers. A little sticky note was on top.

 

- _Do your laundry! You don’t have any clean comfy clothes, and you can’t possibly get back into your school clothes in this weather! :P Kara_

 

The smile that tugged at her lips made her bring the note to her face to cover it, a slight blush filling her cheeks. She pulled on Kara’s soft t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants, then padded back out to the room, not before folding up the note carefully and putting it in the waistband of the pants to deposit on her dresser.

 

When she opened the door, she saw Kara in a similar state of dress, just with Lena’s shirt on.

 

“Thought you said I had no ‘clean comfy clothes’ left, hm?” Lena smirked, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Well, this was the last one, and I had already put it on, so there,” Kara replied, matter-of-factly. “Your phone buzzed while you were in there.”

 

Lena placed the note on her dresser, then walked over to grab her phone.

 

“Good news,” Lena smiled, “Classes cancelled due to the weather.”

 

“Just another good thing that rain can do! Now you can finish the third season! This is the one that they finally went into their own direction for, and the feel is much less ‘the Office’ like, and something that’s much more fitting for them.”

 

Lena softly smiled and shook her head at the rambling girl on her bed, who had already made herself comfortable, hair pulled up in a messy bun. She settled down next to her, pulling the blankets up.

 

“You can hit play.”

 

The theme song rang through the room, and Lena leaned into Kara.

 

“Oh yeah!” Kara remembered, and pulled her hair out of the bun. Lena looked up at her in confusion.

 

“So you can play with it like you always do,” as if it was an obvious fact, settling back down, and almost automatically, as if she had no control, Lena’s hands reached out and found Kara’s light locks. Kara sighed into the touch, eyes closing a little in content. While Kara knew this weather was perfect for cuddling, she was ready for another day tomorrow full of sun and light breezes.

 

* * *

 

But the clouds did not part and the sun never came out, not for a week. _A whole week!_ Kara had to drag her grumpy self all over campus. She tried to plaster smiles for the new students, but they never really reached her eyes. She was tired of the same grey sky, the colder temperatures. She was constantly shivering, despite her higher than average body temperature. It rained all day and even at night when she escorted Lena to and from her classes ( _because Kara would never let that happen again_), the pattering of rain against the umbrella changing from comforting to annoying.

 

“Why won’t it just stop!” It was the fifth consecutive day of rain, and Lena and herself were huddled under the almost too small umbrella. She was trudging ahead, trying to get out of the drizzly menace sooner. She had been doing rounds about the campus more frequently, and her outfit had been getting soaked. She couldn’t afford to keep throwing her clothes in the dryer as much as she had been. Lena pulled on her hand, halting her determined march.

 

“I think,” Lena pulled her closer. “You need to appreciate it more.” They stood under the umbrella, impossibly close, trying to stay dry.

 

“The way it drowns out any offending noise. It has such power, it’s able to completely take over, changing the earth to fit its design.” Lena was practically whispering, but with their close proximity ( _and Kara’s super-hearing_ ) she could hear her clearly.

 

“It washes away anything it doesn’t like, doesn’t find fitting, and we get to start over again.” Lena’s eyes were flickering from Kara’s eyes to her lips, back and forth. A flash of lightning and clap of thunder caused Kara to jump. She felt herself step back abruptly and out from under the cover of the umbrella. She caught the hurt that flashed in Lena’s eyes briefly, before becoming passive again.

 

“Kara get back here. You’ll be soaked.”

 

But it was already too late. The rain had already drenched her and Kara was frozen to the spot. The hurt came back to Lena’s face, her eyes downcast.

 

“Kara. I’m, I’m sorry if that was too forward. I-I guess I misread the situation. I’m sorry, we can just, just forget this ever happened. Please?”

 

Lena’s pleading brought her back, eye’s blinking slowly as the water clouded her vision. She wiped at her eyes, trying to clear them.

 

“I… I don’t want to…. I don’t want to take advantage of you, Lena.” Kara was practically shouting over the noise of the downpour.

 

“Take advantage…? Kara, how could you possibly think that?”

 

“You were hurt, Lena. You were scared, and you needed a friend! And I… I took advantage of that. We almost- and you-“

 

“I was doing what I wanted to Kara,” Lena stepped towards Kara, bringing her back under the umbrella. “You were there for me, and yeah, I was upset, but we also didn’t, Kara. But here, I’m perfectly fine. And I want to...” Lena trailed off, blushing at her confession.

 

“I want to, too,” Kara said quietly. Her arms were wrapped around herself, body trembling from the cold and her now wet clothes.

 

“We don’t have to right now. You’re freezing, come on. Let’s head back.”

 

Lena grabbed Kara’s handing, and despite the cold, her hand was warm in hers as they made their way back.

 

* * *

 

Kara woke up, finding herself in her own bed, but with Lena snuggled up to her. She noticed she was in her own pajamas, but Lena was wearing the clothes she had given her earlier this week. The girl was sleeping, snoring softly. Kara suppressed her giggle at the nose, and noted the redness and warmth of the brunette’s cheeks and nose. Kara carefully removed herself from the embrace, grabbed an orange juice from her fridge, and the untouched cold medicine she had under her sink left from Lucy’s sick mess during mid-terms. She placed them both down on the side table next to Lena, then got back into bed, nuzzling into her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i think i need to admit to myself that this is slow burn... i've been trying to pretend it's not but it totally is.
> 
> hope you enjoyed, sorry it's a shorter than others, but what i want next to happen won't work with this chapter, and i kinda wanted this one to be a little stand alone (again, with the sprinkle of plot)
> 
> hopefully next chapter will be longer (it should be)
> 
> thank you all for your sweet comments
> 
> please, if you want to give me suggestions, critiques, or just chat and tell me your favorite animal, hmu @starryeyedhoe on tumblr.
> 
> that's all for today. i might not be able to get one up tomorrow (that spanish oral, man. real doozy) but i will sincerely try :)
> 
> love you all and you're all beautiful
> 
> song rec-  
> olivia- canyon city (i don't think i rec'd this before, but lol if i have, let me know)


	5. but you were never mine to begin with (just a dream of mine that I live with everyday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, all those sick day tropes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i did it! we got it done with one almost failed exam, a hastily pulled together spanish oral, and a history writing assignment that makes NO sense! college!
> 
> again, unedited, so all mistakes, just, I'm sorry
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> chapter title-  
> make me cry- steffan argus

Lena’s head was pounding when she woke up. Trying to take a deep breath, she felt a sharp pain in her throat and her nose was stuffed up. Groaning, she rolled out of Kara’s tight embrace to see cold medicine and orange juice next to the bed. Warmth spread through her chest, and it wasn’t just from her cold. She cracked open the medicine, the strong scent not noticeable in her nose’s current state. She proceeded to open the juice, leaving the cap off. She absolutely hated the taste of medicine, and she cringed as she poured the dark liquid into the cap that doubled as a measuring cup.

 

 _3, 2, 1…_  she counted in her head, then threw the shot back. She winced, her features puckering instantly as she stuck her tongue out at the bitter taste. Lena grabbed the juice, gulping as much as possible, but the citrus burned against her raw throat. Placing both the cup and the bottle of juice back on the side table, Lena heaved a large sigh, a tiny whimper coming out. She was officially sick.

 

“Lena?” Kara’s quiet voice broke Lena’s concentration. It was taking way too much effort to just breathe. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine,” is what Lena tried to say, but her voice was practically gone.

 

“Well you sure don’t sound fine,” Kara giggled at Lena’s struggling voice, but quieted quickly. “Do you need anything?”

 

“I saw the medicine, and the juice. Thank you for that,” Lena’s voice kept going in and out, and Kara had to suppress her smile. An idea struck, and Kara hopped off the bed. She opened her door, propped it open with her foot, her tongue peeking out of her mouth in concentration as she tried to pry something off the door.

 

“Got it!” she smiled, and rushed back over.

 

“You can write on this! Until your voice gets better. If you keep talking, it’ll only get worse.” Lena was handed Kara’s whiteboard that belonged on her door. She raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde, bouncing up and down on her knees from excitement. Kara stopped her bouncing and rolled her eyes, puffing away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

 

“It’ll be fine. No one is here anyway. Except Susan- sorry, Vasquez, down the hall. And she knows where I am, without the board. And if I’m not here, I’m with you. So there.”

 

Lena smirked, grabbed the marker, and wrote something. Turning the board around, she smiled at the blonde proudly.

 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Kara deadpanned. On the board, Lena had drawn a crude penis. Kara rubbed her hand over the doodle, removing the image. Lena stuck her tongue out playfully, then turned back to the board.

 

_Food? Pleeaassee?_

“You don’t have to ask me twice. But you’re getting soup.” Lena pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“You’re also staying here. I’ll go get the soup and everything, you just stay here and rest. Go back to bed. It’s only,” Kara checked her phone, “11:30.” Lena’s eyes bugged at the time.

 

“Calm down, it’s a Sunday. You can sleep in at least _once_ in your life, Lena Luthor. _Especially_ when you’re sick. And you have me! The best nurse ever,” Kara winked as she slipped on some sweat pants, pulled her hair back up, and slipped out the door with her key. Lena cursed silently ( _not like her voice would let her anyway_ ). She did _not_ need that image of Kara this early.

 

* * *

 

They had spent the day wasting away. The rain had pattered down, but not as torrentially as it had the previous week.

 

“I think it’ll let up soon,” Kara murmured into Lena’s hair. Lena nodded in agreement, not wanting to waste the energy to grab her board. “Then the sun will be back, and everything will be bright again. I’m so tired of these dark clouds.” Lena smacked Kara in the stomach playfully, but was annoyed ( _and intrigued_ ) when she was met with solid muscle. Carefully, she slid her hands under Kara’s t-shirt, and smirked when the blonde jumped.

 

“Lena! Your hands are cold, stop!” Kara feigned annoyance, but didn’t move to shoo Lena’s icicle like hands. They stayed like that, with Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara’s middle under her shirt, until Kara decided to grab food. She returned half an hour later with pizza for the both of them, water for Lena and a Coke for herself. Lena was asleep by the time she got back, and as much as she didn’t want to wake her, she knew that the girl needed to eat.

 

“Lee. Lee, wake up. I got you pizza.”

 

“Don’t want pizza,” Lena croaked out, too tired to remember the board or the state of her voice. Lena, with surprising strength pulled Kara down to her.

 

“Sleeeeep,” she mumbled, snuggling against Kara.

 

“No, hun. You need food.” Lena shook her head.

 

“Nuh-uh,” and her behavior reminded Kara of a small child. Rolling her eyes, Kara reached behind her and grabbed the box. She opened it, grabbed a piece, and lifted it to Lena’s face.

 

“Open up, Lena.” The girl huffed, but obeyed. She woke up gradually, having grabbed the slice on her own.

 

“Want another?” Kara smirked, and Lena nodded. She handed over a greasy slice, and smiled gently to herself at Lena’s state. She still hadn’t opened her eye, but was munching happily on the piece of melted cheese and sauce. By the time she finished that piece, Lena elected to open her eyes, yawning loudly.

 

“I hate being sick. Makes me sleepy and annoying.”

 

“I think it’s cute.” Lena frowned at this.

 

“There’s nothing cute about runny noses, or coughing, or sore throats, or having no voice.”

 

“But you’re really cuddly when you’re sick.” Even though her face was already red from a slight fever, she felt herself blush and become redder.

 

“Have you taken more medicine?”

 

“No,” Lena replied sharply. “I hate the stuff. I’m not going to.”

 

“You’re never going to get better if you don’t. And what’s worse: being sick forever, not able to do any work? Or taking medicine for five seconds and being healthy.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, but eventually turned over, sate up, and braced herself as she poured some more of the sickly syrup out. She counted down once more, but felt Kara’s hand rub soothing circles on her back.

 

“See? Not so bad.” Lena’s head whipped around and glared. Kara lifted her hands up in mock surrender. “Alright, alright. It’s bad. But you’ll feel better.”

 

“Won’t you get sick? From being with me all day?”  
  
“I have a fantastic immune system,” Kara shrugged the question off. “Let’s get back to Netflix. What do you last remember before you fell asleep?”

 

Lena’s eyes narrowed at how Kara had brushed off the question and the quick change of subject. She played along, however, letting Kara know what she saw, but the lingering questions stayed put in the back of her mind ( _and those eyes. How could she possibly forget those eyes? So similar to those of her rescuer_.)

 

They both fell asleep hours later, the TV droning on, Lena’s mouth open from her stuffed nose, snoring against Kara’s chest, and a hand tangled in Kara’s blonde tresses.

 

* * *

 

It had been a little over a week since their confessions ( _and Lena’s subsequent cold_ ) and Lena still had questions pinging in the back of her mind. Kara wore light colors and soft t-shirts. She owned little black, mainly just leggings and running shorts, however, Kara had dropped some of her’s and Lena’s laundry together in a machine, before dashing off to an orientation event. Lena had to go and move the clothes over to the dryer, then fold them once they were dry, as Kara had yet to return. While she was folding, she came across black, almost tactical like, pants and hoodies. They weren’t her own, and she had never seen Kara wear them. Maybe Alex had visited and left some clothes from her new internship? But Kara would have told her that her sister was in town. Unless she was hiding their friendship ( _and potentially more than that_ ) from her sister…. Lena tried to push the nagging thought out of her head, but despite her best efforts, the feeling was still present when Kara knocked on Lena’s door an hour later.

 

Lena opened the door, but in lieu of her usual greeting, she quickly turned around and back to tidying up her already fairly clean room.

 

“Lee, I’m so sorry. I totally forgot we had to escort the students to their advisors, and then I was headed back to move the clothes over when the director asked me to give her a run down on how the day was going, which turned into coffee, and I’m just so sorry! I know it was my day to do the laundry, I’ll make it up to you, I prom-“

 

“When were you going to tell me?” Lena interrupted, her voice low.

 

“Well, I would’ve texted you, but you know the no phones rule. And it just slipped my mine to let you know where I was during coffee.”

 

“Not that Kara!” Lena’s rise in volume silenced Kara’s babbling. “This!” She grabbed a pair of the pants off the pile of laundry. “You hid this from me!”

 

Kara looked up, mouth agape. She had forgotten she left her patrolling gear in her basket. She usually washed them by themselves, but she was in a rush.

 

“Lena. Let me explain-“  
  
“No. I get it. You didn’t want to tell me. It’s fine. I know, it’s hard to trust me, what with my brother and the threats he made here.”

 

“Lena, no, you don’t-“

 

“But you could have just given me a heads up! Told me she was in town! I get not telling Alex, the future super spy, that you’ve been hanging out with a, a _Luthor_ ,” she spat the word out as if it were poison. “You didn’t have to hide that she was visiting. I get it, you’re embarrassed by me. It just hurts that-“

 

“Lena!” Kara rushed forward to grab the girl’s hands. A flash of fear crossed Lena’s features, similar to how she looked that night a month ago. Kara stepped back. ( _I- I scared her. You scared her. How could you?_ )

 

“I’m sorry- I, I didn’t mean to scare you.”   
  
Lena’s face was passive once more.

 

“I thought you cared about me, Kara. I thought you- I thought you might’ve,” Lena couldn’t get herself to say the words, her voice wavering with the threat of tears.

 

“I do, Lena! I do, so much.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“Lena, I-I can’t. I don’t know what you’d think-“

 

“Get out.”

 

“Lena, what?”

 

“This is _my_ room. Get out. Now.”

 

Kara blinked, the words not registering.

 

“Now, Kara! Get out now!”

 

Kara turned and rushed out of the room, out of the dorm, and shot off into the sky, not caring who sees. She tried to convince herself the tears were from the sheer speed she was flying, but when she slowed, the tears turned to sobs. She clenched her stomach, hiccupping, tears staining her cheeks. She was far above the campus, almost to the clouds. The world was quiet up here, her cries the only noise. She couldn’t figure out what had happened. Everything went by so fast. She felt something poking into her side from her front pockets. She pulled out the two tickets the director had given her. They weren’t anything special, just a cool ceramic exhibit coming up. She crumpled them in her fist. The tears flowed harder, another wave of sadness taking over.

 

* * *

 

Lena felt numb. She hadn’t felt this way since her brother had been taken away. Not since her father had died. She sat at the edge of her bed, the clothes held tightly in her hand. The tears had started following without her knowledge ( _without her permission, dammit_ ) and she looked at her room, her eye catching the white board Kara had let her borrow. The air seemed like it had left the room completely, the walls were closing in. No matter how hard she breathed in, it’s like she was suffocating. Her crying became audible, and her hands clutched at Kara’s clothes in her hand. She threw the black garments across the room, eyes shut tightly. What had she just done? _You’ve gone and fucked up the only good thing you had,_ she thought angrily, _just like you always do, you idiot._  She paced around her room, holding herself and let the tear run down, mixing with the snot that ran from her nose. She furiously wiped at her face, but to no avail. After almost a half an hour, her breathing slowed. Feeling defeated, she curled into bed, throwing the spare pillow usually reserved for Kara onto the floor. The world faded, her bawling from earlier had exhausted her, and she fell into a restless sleep since the first time in a month. As she closed her eyes, she saw those bright blue eyes, staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i don't generally write this kind of angst so, it might be bad, sorry! i tried!
> 
> i know i promised a nice long one, but i was hurting writing it, and this day has been crazy
> 
> i love you all :)
> 
> song rec-  
> couch potato- shortstraw (its nice and happy and i like the aesthetic of it)


	6. how could we ever make this leap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are mopey :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends :) sorry about the sadness from the last chapter  
> also sorry thats it's a little late, i had to have my picture taken for a scholarship ://// (plus class and my march madness bracket)  
> hope you enjoy, all unedited, blahblah you know the drill
> 
> chapter title-  
> make this leap- the hunts

It had been the worst week of Kara’s life, practically ( _losing your whole planet does generally take the cake_ ). She and Lena had been avoiding each other, which was fairly easy, knowing each other’s schedule to the very minute. While Kara did not want to come face to face with the girl, she did watch over her during her late night patrols, just to make sure she got home safely. Her bed felt empty and cold without her friend, and her Netflix account was still left on the last episode of Parks and Recreation that Lena and her were on. Her meals were lonely, the lack of conversation making the lunch hour seem to drag on. Kara found herself burying herself in her duties as an Orientation Leader. She stayed the latest, cleaning up and organizing, and was there the earliest, setting up all the check-in tables and binders. The team was slightly confused at Kara’s sudden involvement, but decided it was just Kara being regular old, excited Kara. When Vasquez asked her if she and Lena wanted to meet up together and get dinner, as they were the only ones on their floor, Kara quickly declined, shaking her head. She could tell Vasquez was suspicious, her eyes narrowing at Kara’s response, but figured the two were probably doing something on their own.

 

Lena was having just as bad of a time as Kara was. While she felt miserable, she still did not allow it to affect her grades, and Lena’s attendance remained perfect, her grades adequate ( _A B?! She had a B in one class, ruining her perfect streak of summer classes_ ). Lena ran into Susan Vasquez in the hallway, smiling in apology at the accident.

 

“Sorry, Vasquez, wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“Running off to Kara’s?’ Vasquez joked with a wink. Lena’s face paled at the girl’s words.

 

“Um, no, I-I’m sorry, I have to run, I-I’ll see you around,” and she ran off, leaving a confused junior in her wake. Vasquez was putting pieces together, then face-palmed herself.

 

“Susan, you’re so stupid.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright, numbnut, what the _hell_ happened between you and Lena Luthor?”

 

Kara was abruptly woken up from her nap on a couch in the union. Lena was going to be heading back to her dorm in fifteen minutes, and she did not want to chance running into her.

 

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about, Vasquez.”

 

“Oh you know damn right what I’m talking about, Danvers. Now spill,” and she plopped down on the couch, next to Kara’s feet at the edge.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she mumbled into the arm of the couch, sadness rolling back in waves at the memory.

 

“Well, the Kara Danvers _I_ know absolutely _loves_ to talk. So you must not be her. You must be some sort of alien that took over her body, turning into some sort of recluse cryptid that will live her life out in the woods.”

 

Kara wanted to laugh at the irony, ( _an alien, how awful_ ) but just groaned into the arm rest.

 

“A cryptid life sounds nice. Just chillin’ out, by yourself. No pretty brunettes for you to scare off.” Kara winced at her words, but didn’t even attempt to take them back.

 

“Ah. So you think you scared her off, huh? Too forward?”

 

“No. Not that I scared her _off._ That I _scared her_. Vasquez, you didn’t see the fear on her face when I moved toward her. It was like the night when she- and I- and I couldn’t-” Kara was on the verge of tears, and Susan was _not_ prepared for this. She thought back to all those sappy movies where people would comfort each other, and gingerly placed an awkward hand on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“There… there?”

 

Kara laughed at the girl’s uncertainty.

 

“Thanks, Vasquez,” she smiled weakly, tears unshed in her eyes as she looked at her friend. Taking a deep breath, she sat up, grabbed a pillow into her arms, then took one more steadying breath.

 

“If I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell, ok?”

 

“Ok?”

 

“Pinky promise?”

 

“Kara. We aren’t twelve. Just tell me.”

 

“No! Pinky promise me!”

 

Vasquez rolled her eyes, then took the younger girl’s pinky into her own.

 

“I promise.”

 

Then Kara told her everything. _Everything_.

 

* * *

 

“Well damn, that alien joke was in poor taste, huh?”

 

“No, I thought it was funny,” Kara smiled reassuringly. “Ironic mostly.”

 

“So, she found the clothes and thought they were your sister’s?” Kara nodded.

 

“Then why, the _hell_ , did you not tell her?!” Vasquez smacked Kara in the back of her head. Kara flinched, rubbing the back of her head.

 

“Ow, that hurt!”

 

“No it didn’t and you know it didn’t.”

 

“Fine,” Kara huffed, the annoyance on her face replaced with sadness. “I don’t know what to do. She’s so angry with me. She _hates_ me. And I-“

 

“Don’t,” Vasquez interrupted, lifting her hand to stop the girl. “Don’t say it to me before you say it to her. She _deserves_ to hear it first. You owe that to her. And I know she feels the same.”

 

“How?”

 

“Because while you two dumb-dumbs have been staring at each other for the past two months, the _rest of us_ have been able to see your stupid, love-struck faces you make to each other. Just because of a misunderstanding, doesn’t mean these feelings magically disappear.”

 

Kara nodded silently, her hands playing with the pillow still situated in her lap.

 

“Plus, she looks like a mess. Like she hasn’t slept in days. Slept well, at least. She likes to pretend she’s all put together, and while I know those bags under her eyes are probably Prada, she’s still a wreck. You two need to talk.” With these words, Vasquez stood up, and ran a hand through her short hair. “Come by mine tonight, and we can eat pizza and talk about how to get her back.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara said quietly, and when she turned to leave, she felt a hand tugging on her own.

 

“For everything,” and the words were so sincere, Vasquez knew Kara meant them.

 

“No problem, little Danvers.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Kara found herself at Vasquez’s door. She knocked tentatively, unsure. The door opened wide to her friend smiling.

 

“Hey! Come in, make yourself comfortable. I need to go get the pizza from the guy waiting downstairs, but the Netflix is open on the Xbox, and you can just find what you want to watch. I’ll be back real quick, alright?”

 

Kara bobbed her head in understanding then stood helplessly in the center of the room as the door closed with a resounding _thunk_. She shook herself from her stupor and moved towards the Xbox controller. She scrolled through all the options when she heard the door unlocking.

 

“Hey Vasquez, I was looking and are you more in the mood for horror or a roman-” Kara was stopped short at the sight of Lena in the doorway. She was in her running shorts and a loose t-shirt, hair piled on her head in a messy bun, glasses slightly skewed on her face. Kara adjusted her own glasses, her mouth going dry.

 

“You didn’t say-” Lena started, but was shoved in the room by the strong Latina.

 

“You two! Figure it out!” The door was closed loudly and the two jumped in unison at the noise. A fiddling was heard as the door was opened again, and a pizza box was thrown in.

 

“Just so you know I wasn’t lying about the pizza. Also, I don’t want you to starve,” Vasquez spoke through the door. “I’m going to the bar with some friends. I won’t be back till late. See ya then.” They heard footsteps retreating, then the room was silent again.

 

Lena squared her shoulders.

 

“We don’t have to-“

 

“If you don’t want to-“

 

They both spoke at the same time, but Kara quickly prompted Lena to speak first.

 

“We don’t have to talk,” Lena said after a deep sigh. “We can honestly leave whenever; she can’t lock the door from this way. Obviously, she did not think this through.” Lena reached for the doorknob when Kara spoke up.

 

“Please,” Kara swallowed, “please don’t leave. I have something I need to say.”

 

“Then say it,” Lena said harshly, crossing her arms.

 

“Can you sit with me first?” Lena considered the question, then gave a brief nod before heading over to the bed. Kara sat up and leaned against the headboard. Lena moved to do the same. The small bed put them shoulder to shoulder, closer than they had been in a week.

 

“I know… I know you think I’m ashamed of you. I know you saw those clothes and thought the worst. But Lena, I’m _far_ from ashamed of you. I’m so proud of you. You- you’re so smart and brilliant, and you are so quick and witty and say the funniest things, and if my friends were here, you’d be right by my side hanging out with them. Only if you wanted to, of course! I wouldn’t want to force you to do anything you didn’t want, because I’m all for consent, even in daily life, not just _that_ kind of stuff, which I don’t know why I’m even bringing that up-“ Kara realized Lena wasn’t going to save her from her rambling, so she took a sharp inhale and grabbed one of the pillows into her lap.

 

“Anyway. I want the whole world to know that- that,” Kara blushed, considering her words, “that we’re friends. That we hang out. That I care about you. I want to explain to you the clothes, but only if you want. I wanted to. I really want to right now. I just- I just don’t know what you’d think of me-“

 

“You’re the vigilante.”

 

“Wh-what?! I- I- I-“

 

“Kara. I’ve had a week by myself to think. I was putting it together before, but in the moment, I just… My mind went to the worst possible reason. But then I was angry that you didn’t tell me that you were, that you were risking your life without anyone knowing. I mean, what if you got hurt! What if you couldn’t save the day! You would just- you would just d-” Lena could feel the tears prickling her eyes, threatening to fall.

 

“And no one would know. I wouldn’t know. You would just be gone. Forever.” At this, a few tears streaked down Lena’s face.

 

“Oh Lena,” Kara sighed, moving to take the crying girl into an embrace. She stopped herself, not sure if Lena would want that, but the brunette just rolled her eyes and grabbed onto her, face into her shoulder, awkwardly turned on her side from their position. Kara felt herself slowly rubbing circles on Lena’s back, moving up and down across the expanse of her back.

 

“Lena. You don’t- you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not gonna. Not anytime soon.”

 

“But you don’t know that! You’re putting your life at risk, and it’s so easy for someone to just, pull a gun and-“

 

“Lena,” Kara carefully put the girl’s face in her hands, her thumbs wiping away at the tears staining her beautiful face.

 

“I’m not going to get hurt like that. And, I actually _do_ know that for a fact.”

 

Lena raised a questioning eyebrow, disbelieving the blonde’s claim.

 

“Let’s grab some of that pizza first, before I explain. I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

The two were now on the bed, legs crisscrossed, and Lena was picking at her slice while Kara had already eaten three and picked up her third. Noticing Lena’s lack of appetite, Kara halted mid-bite, then placed her piece back in the box.

 

“So,” Kara started.

 

“So.”

 

“I’m an alien!” Kara blurted out, covering her mouth almost immediately. Lena stopped mid-chew, eyebrow rising. She then continued chewing, took a napkin, wiped her mouth, then swallowed, taking a drink of water from her water bottle.

 

“Well that explains that.”

 

“What?”

 

“You. The fact that you can eat so much and look like that! Good thing to know that it’s because you’re not a human. Now I don’t have to wonder what your workout regimen is or if your metabolism is just freaky fast. Which I am assuming it is, based on your alien DNA.” Lena casually took another bite, leaving Kara agape.

 

“You’re- you’re not angry? Or upset?”

 

“Why? Because my brother is an alien hating asshole?” She bit back through the food in her mouth.

 

“No! No, of course not. Not angry that I’m an alien, but that I didn’t tell you,” Kara blushed, playing with her fingers. Lena swallowed her food before speaking.

 

“Why would I be upset at that? It’s not like it’s my secret to know. That’s like, knowing you’re gay. Everyone feels like they’re entitled to know, but they aren’t. I understand, Kara. I’m not upset at you.”

 

“Well, with the alien-thingy, it also means that I’m like, invincible, and I have some like, powers? I guess you could say? I don’t really know exactly all I can do, because my adopted family didn’t want me to attract attention.”

 

“So the Danvers adopted you?” Kara nodded. “Well, just another thing we have in common.”

 

“You’re adopted? Do you know who your parents are?”

 

“I know my father. He is, well,” Lena, took a deep breath. “He’s my real father. Lionel is, _was_ , my biological father. It’s rather complicated, but I think out of guilt, he took me in after my real mother died. Lillian resented it for a while, angry that this bastard child was living under her roof, forced to feed it and care for it,” Kara’s heart ached as Lena referenced herself as in it, “not that she really _cared_. Lex was her favorite, for obvious reasons.” Kara couldn’t stand to look at the sadness and guilt painted across her face. Now Lena’s reaction made sense. She felt like she wasn’t _good_ enough. For anybody.

 

“Lena,” Kara opened her arms up. After a second, Lena moved the pizza box to the side, crossed the bed, and settled into Kara’s hug. She inhaled Kara’s sweet scent, something that was completely _Kara_. It grounded her. She felt safe. _Wanted_.

 

“You are good. You are _enough_. More than enough for me. You’re perfect. And,” Kara took a deep breath, and Lena felt it against the top of her head. “And I- “

 

“I know.”

 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Vasquez stumbled towards her room. She wasn’t really _drunk_ , persay, just a little more than tipsy. Opening her door took a few tries, but when she did, she was met with a sight that warmed her. Kara and Lena were sleeping peacefully together. As quietly as possible, she snuck over, removing both of their glasses so they couldn’t accidentally damage them. After that, she grabbed a jacket, left her room, and quietly closed the door. Pulling out her phone, she dialed her girlfriend’s number.

 

“Hey, do you mind if I come over? My room is a little… occupied. Thanks babe. Can you come pick me up? Babe, I only had like three drinks….”

 

* * *

 

Kara woke in a dark room that _definitely_ wasn’t hers. Or Lena’s. After the initial panic, she remembered she was in Vasquez’s room, with Lena wrapped around her. A soft smile spread across her face at the feeling of Lena’s tight embrace around her. She glanced over at the time, realizing it was after 1:30 AM. Feeling guilty for essentially kicking her friend out of her own room, Kara slipped silently from the bed, propped open the door with the chair, then gathered Lena up in her arms. She kicked the chair from the door as quietly as possible, then made her way towards her room. Lena squirmed a tad, but nestled back down, feeling safe in Kara’s strong arms.

 

Not sure exactly how she did it, Kara managed to open the door without hitting Lena’s head on anything. She cautiously placed Lena down in her bed, then followed suit. She pulled the blankets and comforter up over them. She faced Lena, still mostly asleep, her features relaxed. Kara couldn’t help but stare at her, so delicate, so beautiful. She could almost just reach out and…

 

 _No_ , Kara reprimanded herself. _She’s not awake and can’t say yes or no. That’s not right._ Kara reached over, laying her arm over Lena’s waist, then closed her eyes, content for to fall asleep for the first time in a week.

 

She woke up again before Lena, the sun streaking through her open windows and onto her face. The contentment she felt was quickly replaced as her stomach grumbled loudly.

 

“Lena,” she whispered, close to the girl’s face. “Leennnaaaaa.”

 

The girl didn’t stir. Kara frowned, then began poking Lena’s face.

 

“Lena. Lena. Lena. Wake up. I’m hungry. Lena. Stop pretending, I know you’re awake, I can see your smile. You’re smiling, Lena. C’mooonnnn. I’m hungry.” As if agreeing, her stomach rumbled loudly, prompting a light giggle from Lena.

 

“See! You’re awake! Let’s go get breakfast!”

 

“Five more minutes,” Lena groaned. This was the best sleep she had gotten since the fight, and she was taking advantage of it.

 

“I’m wasting away, Lena. My frail, weak body, cannot hold on much longer, the light, fading…” Kara plopped her head down and stuck her tongue out. “I, have died.”

 

“Well, at least that means I get my five more minutes.”

 

“Lena!” the blonde shot up, frowning. She used her super speed to get dressed.

 

“Look, I’m already dressed, c’mon.” Lena blinked her eyes open.

 

“Did- did you just do that?”

 

Kara blushed furiously, looking down at the ground, embarrassed.

 

“That’s, um, another thing I can do? Super speed.”

 

“Damn, I’m jealous. Well, now I’m awake. I need to get changed, however, and I do not possess the same abilities as you. So, I’ll have to make my way _back_ to my room, decide what to wear, try on a few things, brush my teeth-“ Lena was interrupted by clothes being thrown at her.

 

“Just- just wear these!” Kara said, exasperated. Lena smirked, glad she got her way. Pulling on the shirt, she smiled at the smell ( _so distinctly Kara_ ) and pulled on the sweats. She braided her hair quickly, then put on some of Kara’s flip flops. A tad big, but they’ll do.

 

“Now let’s goooo.”

 

“Impatient, are we?” Lena winked and then smirked at Kara’s reddening face. “Do you have a place in mind?”

 

Kara’s embarrassment was replaced quickly as she grabbed Lena by the hand. It felt _right_ , Lena smiled at the touch. Their fingers intertwined as Kara pulled them along.

 

* * *

 

The diner was a cute place. Mint green walls with black and white trim, the tile as well, with black chairs piped with red. There were some red vinyl bar stools set up, the kind that stuck to the floor and swiveled, as well as some booths along the sides. Lena picked up the menu that was placed in front of her.

 

“Louie’s Café?”

 

“Yup! Best pancakes and waffles this side of the Mississippi!”

 

“Well, we _are_ a long ways away from the Mississippi,” Lena mused, her lip caught between her teeth. “What do you think you’re gonna get?”

 

Apparently, that question was the end all be all for Kara.

 

“Hmm, well I love a good waffle, or five, but they have some of the _best_ pecan pancakes, but their hash browns are really good, they’re like really large chunks of potatoes instead of that grated stuff, but I should also get some eggs, maybe bacon? Ooh wait, _ham_. Mmm, the ham here is great. Oh Lena, I just can’t decide.”

 

In the end, Kara ordered five waffles ( _extra whipped cream_ ), six eggs, scrambled, two plates of hash browns ( _“They’re_ really _big Lena. I only need two_ ), and an orange juice and a water. Lena ordered the pecan pancakes per Kara’s suggestion, a scrambled egg, water and coffee. When the food came out, they pulled up an extra table to lay Kara’s food on. Halfway through, at least for Kara, Lena plopped her last pancake on one of Kara’s empty plates. The blonde looked up, confused.

 

“I saw they came in three’s. I know I can only eat two, plus the egg, so I thought I’d give the last one to you. So you didn’t have to choose.”

 

Kara’s eyes lit up at Lena’s words. She wiggled in her seat, ecstatic at her new predicament. The girl dove back into her food, smiling at Lena’s laughter. After a few minutes ( _and Lena discreetly covering the bill_ ) Kara looked back up and at the soft smile on Lena’s features. Something didn’t seem right.

 

“Lee? Are you alright? Are you hungry again? I can get the cook to make you another pancake. He knows me, hey Ja-“

 

Kara was cut off as Lena’s lips met hers suddenly. Her initial shock wore off, and she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. It was so _soft_ , Kara couldn’t believe how soft Lena was. She didn’t want to stop, but pulled away when she felt Lena begin to.

 

“That was-“

 

“You had whipped cream on your mouth, and I just couldn’t help myself.” Lena smirked to herself. “The whipped cream tastes pretty good though.”

 

Kara blushed. “Thanks? I think?”

 

Lena laughed loudly at that, leaning back in her seat, content with herself.

 

“Hurry up and finish.” Kara saluted in response and finished in practically no time. She was ready to pay when she saw Lena get up.

 

“Darling, I paid.” Kara’s heart raced and practically leapt out of her chest at this pet name. Lena turned to continue leaving, and Kara placed the money on the table to add to the tip. She followed Lena out of the restaurant, and laced her fingers with the girl’s as soon as she caught up. Lena grinned at Kara’s presence but stopped when she felt Kara halt. She was suddenly pulled back, and found Kara’s arm wrapped around her waist and behind her back. Kara leaned in and kissed her. It was long and slow, neither really wanting to push it too far right now. When they finally parted, Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now. And I’m a little annoyed that you got to do it first.”

 

“Super speed can’t help you with everything, darling.”

 

The corners of Kara’s eyes crinkled from the large smile that broke out on her face. She tried to say something but was at a complete loss for words.

 

“Hmm. I rendered the Great Rambler Kara Danvers speechless. Maybe I do have super powers of my own, hm?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> hmu @starryeyedhoe on tumblr if you feeling zesty. i'd love to chat
> 
> (also, yes Louies is a real place at my school. its adorably falling apart)
> 
> song rec-  
> two of a time- marcus alexander, paulina blaesild


	7. and all we see is sky for forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night confessions and Thin Mint cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, sorry this is a tad short for y'all. its pure fluff (with like angst if you squint) and it just made me happy writing it :)
> 
> all mistakes, ok like, they're mine. i think there might be more than usual. bear w me 
> 
> chapter title-  
> for forever- ben platt/dear evan hansen (OK PLS GO LISTEN TO IT IVE LOVED IT SINCE NOVEMBER PLS)

Kara stretched out her limbs as the sun shone on her face. She was lying on the grass in the quad, her head in Lena’s lap. Lena had been studying for her final exam for the summer, and Kara just wanted to spend time with her. She couldn’t recall how exactly she got into this position, but she remembered Lena’s hand finding her hair, running her fingers through it languidly, the soothing gesture lulling Kara into a nice nap. Lena’s hands were still currently tangled in Kara’s hair, but her eyes and concentration were fixed on the textbook and notes that were sprawled next to her on each side. Kara was content to just stare up in awe at the girl. When Lena was fully engrossed in a task, she would furrow her brows a tad, her pen finding itself between her teeth. A pen was currently there, and Kara felt herself entranced by the movements ( _and by Lena’s mouth, obviously_ ).

 

“Kara, if you’re going to stare, you might as well just take a picture. It will last longer.” The quip brought Kara back from her daze, and a devious smile spread over her lips. She felt for her pocket, and upon finding her phone, she pulled it out, swiped to open the camera, and did just that.

 

“I wasn’t being serious,” Lena scoffed, but while her eyes remained glued to the pages she was studying, a small smile betrayed her mock annoyance.

 

“Mhm,” is all that Kara replied, then reached up to rub away the line between Lena’s brow. The brunette closed her eyes at the touch, relaxing her shoulders.

 

“You should take a break.”

 

“Biomechanical engineering waits for no woman,” Lena responded, her eyes still closed. Kara moved her hand to hold Lena’s face in her hand. Her thumb stroked lovingly across her cheek, and Kara felt a breath of air hit her hand as Lena sighed.

 

“Well, wake me up when you want to take a break. You really should. You’ll drive yourself insane by looking at those notes all day.” Kara closed her eyes and settled back into Lena’s lap. A thought struck Kara, and she shot up, prompting Lena to jump in surprise, her eyes wide at the sudden movement.

 

“Are you- are we- do you…”

 

“Use your words Kara.” Her expression had changed from one of surprise to amusement, watching the blonde struggling for what to say.

 

“Are we dating?” The question blurted out, and Kara blushed at her lack of eloquence.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Like, are we, um, girlfriends?” Kara mumbled and reached up to fiddle with her glasses, but had taken them off when they had first sat down, and her hand met her eye rather than frames.

 

“Ow! Why do I keep doing that?” Kara cried out, rubbing her eye. “I mean, it doesn’t really hurt but, geez.”

 

Lena bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter while Kara just kept pouting and rubbing at her eye.

 

“Sorry darling, you mumbled. What did you say?”

 

 _Please don’t make me ask again_ , Kara pleaded with her eyes, but Lena was having none of that. She motioned for her to continue.

 

“I mean, we’ve been um, doing, um _this_ ,” Kara motioned frantically between the two of them, “for like two weeks? And like, if you don’t want to put a label on it, we totally don’t have to. We can be all, um, _go with the flow_ , and like not label cause like labels can be bad, and not everyone necessarily _likes_ labels? Which is fine, everyone is entitled to their feelings but-“

 

Lena decided to save the girl and kissed her. She loved that she could do this now. Kara quickly responded back lightly, then pulled away to look at Lena.

 

“So?”

 

“I mean, are you seeing anyone else?” Lena teased. The question caused Kara to blush furiously, flustered, and stammering for an answer.

 

“No! No, no, just you, and like you’re perfect, I don’t need to see anyone else so-“

 

“So. Girlfriends?” Kara visibly relaxed, her shoulders dropping from where they had risen impossibly high. She nodded energetically, then leaned in to kiss her _girlfriend_ again. It got a little deeper than the previous one, but Lena pulled back.

 

“Darling, we _are_ in public.” Kara turned even redder, looked around at the few people around them, then reached for her glasses, only to be met, once more, with her eye.

 

“Ow!”

 

* * *

 

The two were snuggled up on Lena’s bed, trying desperately to finish the final season of Parks and Rec before the summer ended. Kara had managed to pry Lena away from her studying for her last test, and had brought over a wealth of junk food; candy, chips, snacks, drinks, pizza, and potstickers. The grabbed all the pillows from Kara’s room as well as the blankets and created almost a cocoon around themselves. They were on the second to last episode, and Lena watched the wistful look in Kara’s eyes. Her eyes were beginning to mist, and the episode ended. She paused the timer that was counting down to the next episode.

 

“We don’t _have_ to watch it Kara. If it’s gonna make you cry, I can watch it by myself.”

 

Kara looked practically offended at the mere suggestion.

 

“No! We made this journey together, and I will see it through to the end with you.” Lena lifted an eyebrow at Kara’s sudden determination.

 

“Press. Play.”

 

Lena felt no room to argue ( _as well as slightly turned on_ ) from her girlfriend’s ( _!!!_ ) tone. She lifted her hands in mock surrender and hit play on the final episode.

 

“Wait!” Kara said quickly, and Lena hit the pause button immediately. Kara leaned over off the bed, her shirt riding up an exposing part of her lower back. Lena bit her lip at the tanned skin that was exposed, but her eyes returned quickly to a more appropriate place as Kara pulled herself back up. She was holding the large circular container of Red Vines and place them in her lap. Lena looked over at her in disbelief.

 

“What? I’m gonna need em!”

 

They settled back down and Lena hit play. The episode definitely made her feel _something_ , and while it was assuredly sad, she also felt a bit of pride. Of completion. They managed to make it feel like the cycle had ended, and while generally when they watched, Lena paid more attention to Kara, she still felt attached to the characters ( _“You’re totally a Leslie. Why? Duh Lena! Because you’re just trying to do good, but asshole white dudes are ruining it for you”_ ). She felt tears wet her bare arm, and looked down to see Kara sniffling at the episode. The tears were flowing down her face, albeit slowly, and not too many, but Lena pulled Kara in impossibly closer, rubbing her hand up and down the other girl’s arm to soothe her, kissing the top of her head.

 

The episode came to a close, and Lena decided they needed to watch something cute to perk Kara up. They had bonded over their love of Sandra Bullock when they first met in political science, but Kara had admitted that she had only seen ‘Miss Congeniality’ and ‘Practical Magic’. She went to the search bar, entered in “Sandra-“ before her suggested movies came up. ‘While You Were Sleeping’ was the third option and she clicked play.

 

The movie was about halfway over, and Lena felt Kara’s steady breathing beside her. She knew the girl had probably fallen asleep, so she quieted the movie, pulled the blankets up around her, and put the red licorice on the floor. She found herself looking down at Kara’s head. She couldn’t see her face, but she assumed it was probably adorably hilarious ( _Kara made faces when she fell asleep during movies, her mouth all scrunched up when she pressed against whatever she slept on_ ). With the blonde sleeping soundly on her, the movie playing softly in the background, Lena felt at peace. But with this peace, she felt that time was running out. The summer was drawing to a close, and once classes ended, they had two weeks before the regular academic year started up again. She didn’t know what would happen to _this whole thing_ with Kara when school started up, but she the time being, she was happy. She was happy and in love.

 

 _Love_. The thought jolted panic through Lena, and she felt her heart racing. While the idea scared her, it also felt _right_. She loved Kara. She loved Kara, and while yeah, she was scared, it wasn’t because of that. It was because of what Kara could do to her with that ( _because Lena knew it was going to end eventually. Everything good always does_ ).

 

“I love you.” The words came out as a tender whisper into the golden locks on Kara’s head. She felt Kara press harder into her, smiling that, even in her sleep, Kara wanted to be as close to her as possible.

 

The movie ended, Lena turned off the TV, and felt sleep take over her, Kara’s warm breath persistent against her collarbone.

 

* * *

 

Lena had her final exam from 4:30 PM to 7:00, and she felt fairly prepared. She was flying through the multiple choice, then took her time for the essays and short answers. This was only one half of her final, the other being a project they turned in and presented the class period before. She finished 30 minutes early, read over her answers quickly, then turned in the papers up front. She didn’t want to feel _too_ confident ( _in case she jinxed it_ ), but she felt secure enough in her performance. Lena gathered her things and left the room. She was slightly sad that her girlfriend wasn’t there, but she knew she had also ended early. She made her way back towards the room, an uneasy feeling coming over her. She hadn’t walked back alone since the attack ( _once she had figured out Kara was the masked savior, she knew she had been making sure she got home safe that week they fought_ ), and she felt apprehensive. Lena was looking all around her, slightly paranoid. Any movement or noise she jumped at. It wasn’t even that late, the sun was just starting to set, and Lena admonished herself for feeling so perturbed.

 

She was halfway through the quad when she saw a bright figure, in her running shorts and baggy t-shirt, hair pulled hastily into a ponytail, swishing behind her head, running towards her.

 

“Lena! I’m so sorry! I should have known you would have finished early!” Kara shouted as she ran. She caught up quickly ( _damn that alien stamina_ ) and slowed down in front of Lena, who had halted her walk in favor of just waiting for Kara to make her way.

 

“I brought you this,” Kara seemed like she was only slightly huffing, unfazed by her speed nor how far she had been running. She held out a white paper bag in front of her.

 

“It’s from the place on 16th street, your favorite. They didn’t have any of the Thin Mint cupcakes out yet, so I had to wait, and then I checked the time, and because you’re so smart, I just _knew_ you’d be done sooner, but I couldn’t just fly over, because I’m dressed like _this_ , so I had to run, which is fine, it’s only a few miles,” _more like 10_ , Lena thought, “but I wanted to get you something nice and I didn’t want you to walk back home by yourself, so I ran as fast as I could…”

 

Kara continued rambling, but Lena wasn’t really listening. She was too caught up on the word Kara had used. _Home._ It hadn’t struck her till then; Kara was home. Kara was where she wanted to be, who she wanted to come home every day to. Kara was still going on about some dog she had seen that had stalled her journey when Lena spoke up. If she didn’t do it now, she never would. A late night confession to a sleeping girl three days ago barely counts as a pronouncement.

 

“I love you.”

 

Kara blinked slowly, her words cut-off by Lena’s declaration. Lena worried her lip, waiting for Kara’s response ( _was this too soon? Was Kara not ready? Fuck._ )

 

“Well, I knew that.”

 

That was certainly _not_ what Lena expected.  

 

“What- what do you mean?”

 

“Remember?” at Lena’s blank look, Kara continued. “A few nights ago, we were watching the last episode of Parks and Rec, and like obviously I was crying because who _doesn’t_ cry at that episode. And you were holding me, and then it ended, so we changed it to some sort of Sandra Bullock movie, and then like halfway through you whispered to me that you loved me.”

 

“ _While You Were Sleeping_ …” Lena said, remembering the night clearly.

 

“What?”

 

“‘While You Were Sleeping.’ That’s what we were watching. The, uh, the Sandra Bullock movie. But also, I, um, I thought you were asleep.” Lena looked down at the ground, the back containing her cupcake crumpling at the top where she held onto it tightly. “Sorry, I, um, said that. I don’t know what I was thinking, it just slipped out. I’m sorry if it’s too forward or too soon, that’s totally my bad, I’m sorry-” This time it was Lena’s turn for her rambling to be cutoff. Kara kissed her fiercely, Lena melting into Kara’s embrace. Her arms found their way around Kara’s neck, fingers playing with the hairs that were too short to be in her ponytail. She felt Kara’s strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly. Pulling back, Kara looked straight into Lena's eyes, bright blue meeting pale green.

 

“I love you too, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? fluff! no hurt this time guys! a little wariness, but eh?
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed, love your comments, muah! (thats a kiss, btw)
> 
> I'm just living my gay life @starryeyedhoe on tumblr so like say hi or nah
> 
> song rec-  
> hello my old heart- the oh hellos


	8. come the nighttime, i'm your lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbecue and breakfast, what more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late. i slept in, watch the throwaways (katie is so hot in it 11/10 would recommend), then had to go clean our baseball stadium for an hour and a half. i tried to write, wrote most of the beginning scene, then fell asleep. my b :(
> 
> anyway, here it is. the longest part i have written. enjoy :)
> 
> the mistakes are mine, i love them. i cherish them. they are my children.
> 
> chapter title-  
> little ballerina- emile haynie

It was the day. The last day they would see each other for two weeks. The last time they were apart for this long was for some _less than stellar_ reasons, and the two were both not looking forward to this. Kara, because she didn’t want to spend one day without Lena ever again, and Lena because she was worried Kara would realize that Lena was just some summer fling that wouldn’t work during the year, and Lena wanted to stay in this happy summer bubble forever. The two were spending their last moments in Lena’s room, Kara on the floor in between Lena’s legs, while Lena braided the blonde hair. Kara’s eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend’s fingers swiftly gliding through her hair.

 

“It sucks that you’re going home for the next two weeks. It also sucks that you _refuse_ to come with me,” Kara pouted.

 

“Darling, I could never impose on your parents like that.”

 

“But you wouldn’t! My mom loves having a full house. It used to be like that all the time in high school and she missed having the ‘superfriends!’” Kara protested, turning around to show her pout off once Lena had tied off her braid.

 

“The ‘superfriends’?” Lena raised an eyebrow in question at Kara’s words. She also didn’t miss the fact the Kara turned ‘parents’ into solely her mother.

 

“Um yeah. We used to call ourselves. It’s stupid now, I shouldn’t have said that, just little old me, rambling on about things in the past-“ Kara felt Lena place her delicate fingers under her chin, raising her face so their eyes met.

 

“You’re cute,” Lena whispered.

 

“You’re cuter.”

 

“You’re cutest.”

 

“No fair! There’s nothing after that!”

 

“You just have to get creative.”

 

“Oh Lena Luthor, you better wipe that smirk off your face, or I’ll do it for you!”

 

“Is that a threat? Or a promise?” Kara blushed fiercely, breaking the intense eye contact the two were having.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I asked you a question. Is that a threat or a promise?”

 

Kara bit her lip, then looked up once again through her lashes. Instead of answering, Kara surged up and kissed Lena, rising to her knees. She then pushed Lena to lie flat on the bed, she straddled her, placing one leg on either side, never breaking the kiss. Lena’s hand removed the ponytail containing Kara’s hair and ran her fingers through, ruining her work. She didn’t seem to mind, however, when she tugged on the blonde tresses after Kara nibbled on her lower lip. Lena suppressed a moan, but released one into Kara’s mouth after the girl had run her tongue languidly over her bottom lip, soothing where she had delicately nibbled. Lena, not wanting to push the girl, broke the kiss off, pecking delicately on those soft lips.

 

“Kar, don’t start something you can’t finish.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean, Lee,” the blonde smirked, kissed down the pale, exposed neck of the brunette.

 

“I…” Lena took a deep breath, collecting herself. “I think you k-know exactly wh-what I mean. We don’t have to do this.” At this, Kara stopped her ministrations and brought her face back to Lena’s.

 

“I’m sorry, if I went too far. I don’t want to, I mean, we don’t have to. I don’t want you to think I’m pushing you towards something. I don’t even think I’m quite ready,” Kara said rapidly, then bit her kiss-swollen lip.

 

“Kara,” Lena brought both hands to cup the blonde’s face. Kara sighed into the touch, closing her eyes. “You didn’t push me anywhere. I don’t think we are particularly ready either. We don’t have to be. But when we are, we’ll know. However,” Lena moved one hand down to lightly stroke up and down Kara’s arm with her fingertips, "that I didn’t enjoy what you were doing.” Kara smirked devilishly and readjusted her glasses.

 

“Well then,” and Kara went back to the column of Lena’s throat, sucking harder than before. Lena’s hand wove itself back into Kara’s waves, mouth open, a slight moan escaping. After a minute or so, Kara leaned back to admire her handy work. The marks were dark against Lena’s pale skin, a smug look crossing her features.

 

“Oh don’t look so chuffed with yourself,” Lena playfully slapped Kara’s arm, sitting up now that Kara was no longer hovering over her. “I bruise easy.”

 

“Mhm,” Kara nodded, a doubtful look in her eye, before she leaned in again, kissing Lena, pulling her into her lap, a yelp escaping Lena momentarily from the movement, before recovering quickly.

 

“Show me what you got, Danvers,” the playfully tone dripping from her voice as she spoke, lips brushing the others with the words.

 

“Gladly.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Kara and Lena’s respective cars were packed, and Kara was propped up against her own, Lena in between her legs, leaning into her. Kara was placing light kisses all over Lena’s face, the brunette’s infectious giggles rising up and meeting Kara’s smile.

 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Kara pouted as she kissed between Lena’s brow. “I’m gonna miss your laugh, your smile, your kisses, the way you crinkle your nose when I eat eleven slices of pizza,” with each of these, Kara kissed a different place on Lena’s face.

 

“Kar, it’s only two weeks,” Lena smiled wistfully, holding the two hands that were cupping her face. “It’s not like I’m dying.”

 

“Don’t jinx it!” Lena rolled her eyes and slapped Kara’s stomach playfully, still in awe at her girlfriend’s impressive muscles.

 

“Think the campus will survive without you?”

 

“Well, no one is really here to do anything bad, so I’m sure it’ll be fine for two weeks.”

 

Lena smiled at Kara, staring at her, gladly drinking in their last moments together. Eventually, however, Lena knew she needed to break up this little party so each of them could get on their way.

 

“Well, babe, you got an hour longer drive than me, and Eliza is expecting you for dinner. You better get going.” Kara whined at the suggestion, stomping her feet in protest. Lena just lifted an eyebrow in response.

 

“Fine,” Kara huffed, blowing away a stray hair from in front of her face. “Goodbye kiss?”

 

“You didn’t think I’d let you leave without one, did you?” Kara just shrugged, and Lena rolled her eyes, pulling the blonde in behind her neck. The kiss was slow, passionate. A _see you later_ rather than _goodbye_. Full of promises of what was to come two weeks later.

 

Kara ultimately broke away, sadness filling those bright blue eyes. “Two weeks?” Kara asked, biting her lip.

 

“Two weeks,” Lena nodded with a promise. “Seen you soon.”

 

“Not soon enough.”

 

* * *

 

They were finally able to pull themselves apart five minutes after, and three hours later, Kara found herself pulling into the driveway of her semi-childhood home back in Midvale. The warmth radiated from the structure, the light pouring from the windows. Kara sighed in contentment. She was glad to be home, but she wished Lena was here with her. Kara turned the key after a few moments, thoughts lingering on Lena, then opened the door of the car, stepping out. She grabbed a few bags from the bag, all that she had brought, having moved her stuff into temporary storage before she moved it into her new apartment. Balancing the bags, she opened the door, kicking it wider with her foot.

 

“I’m home!” Kara shouted, the delicious smells from the kitchen greeting her.

 

“Kara, sweetie,” Eliza called from the kitchen, “Leave your stuff by the door and come in and help! I need someone to stir while I grab something!” Kara did as she was instructed and hurried into the kitchen. She was met with Eliza standing over the stove, trying to cook the literal _pounds_ of pasta while also stirring the home made marinara sauce.

 

“Kara! Here, some stir, Alex will be here in about fifteen, so I need to go run and take something out of her room.” Kara grabbed the two spoons, stirring as needed. Eliza came back after rushing upstairs, then returned to the stove, nudging Kara out of the way. Kara lifted her hands up jokingly and took a step back.

 

“Nice to be home, mom,” Kara smiled, kissing Eliza on the cheek.

 

“Glad to have you back, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

Alex arrived a little later than promised, and was met with Kara suffocating hug as soon as she stepped through the door.

 

“Alex!” Kara squealed, picking her up effortlessly, “I missed you!”

 

Alex could barely wrap her arms around her adoptive sister, and so she wheezed out “I missed you too, Kar. Now let me down. Can’t breathe.”

 

“Oh sorry,” Kara said, putting her sister down immediately and blushing. “I- I have something to tell you later, ok? A little sister chat after dinner ok?” Alex looked suspicious, her eyes narrowing, but she nodded anyway. Kara smiled brightly, grabbed the red-head’s hand and pulled her towards the table. They all sat around, taking their places. The conversation was alright, but something felt wrong.

 

“Mom?” Kara said, looking up at Eliza, “The table just doesn’t seem right,” the _without Jerimiah_ part unspoken .

 

Eliza nodded, collected her plate and silver ware, and stood up. “Couch?”

 

Kara and Alex both nodded and followed. Finally, all three were settled on the couch, the TV turned on to some sort of reality competition show. They were finally relaxed, and everything felt right. Ever since Jerimiah had died during the winter, they had been struggling to feel complete. Just after spring break, it had finally clicked, the family feeling almost whole again.

 

“Now, I don’t know _what_ Natasha is thinking! That pose doesn’t work for her at all, makes all her angles look off and like her head is tiny.”  
  
“You’re actually paying attention to this?”  
  
“Hey, ‘America’s Next Top Model’ is easy to get sucked into. Last week, Maggie and I stumbled upon it and now I’m slightly hooked.” Kara didn’t ignore the way Maggie was brought up so casually, nor did it escape her that Eliza had no reaction to the mention of the girl. Kara decided not to bring it up or tease her, and just continued watching the program.

 

After they had all eaten their fill and the dishes had been washed, Eliza resided back to the couch to watch the late night news, while Kara and Alex slipped upstairs to have their chat. They sat on Kara’s bed, Kara’s legged crisscrossed under her and Alex leaning up against the wall with her legs spread out. Kara grabbed a pillow and fiddled with it in her lap, her glasses left in the car, not needing them here.

 

“So,” Kara began, “You and _Maggie,_ huh?”

 

“Shut up,” Alex rolled her eyes, but was smiling at the thought of the girl. “Yeah… Maggie. I dunno. She’s been interning with the NCPD, and the organization I’m working for has been trying to work with them more. So we just... I dunno. Kara, can I tell you something?”

 

“Of course,” but Kara had an idea what it was.

 

“I’m…” Alex took a deep breath. “I’m- I’m gay?”

 

“You say that like it’s a question,” Kara smiled.

 

“Sorry. I mean- yes. Yes, I’m gay.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you felt safe enough to tell me, Alex,” and Kara opened her arms up to her sister. Alex slid over and returned the hug.

 

“I’m proud of you,” Kara said softly. She felt a few tears on her neck but said nothing. But eventually she spoke up.

 

“How long has mom known?”

 

“Before you,” Alex grimaced. “I would have told you sooner, but you were away, and this really isn’t a phone call-text message conversation. I’m sorry.”

 

“No Alex, don’t apologize. It’s fine, really. I could tell you and Maggie had _something_ but it wasn’t my place to say and it’s never my place to say. I’m so glad you told me, but never feel like you’re obligated to tell anyone. Now, tell me more about Maggie,” Kara waggled her eyebrows. “Have you guys kissed? Well, of course you have, how could she resist you. Where was your first date? How did it go?” Kara’s excited questions bubbling out of her, and the two giggled the night away, Alex recalling her many stories with Maggie and Kara was happy to listen. Both forgot that Kara was the one who actually wanted to talk, but Kara failed to bring it up when she remembered briefly.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, it was past 3 AM and Kara flopped into bed. Her pajamas were warm around her, three fans buzzing in a white noise around her room. She was tempted to strip down and just sleep naked, the heat unbearable, but she knew she would be mortified if Eliza would walk in on her. Kara knew she needed to sleep. Tomorrow she was spending the day with Winn, catching up. She was closing her eyes, sleep beginning to take a hold of her, when she heard a faint knock. She was probably the only one who heard it, super hearing be damned, so she got up and padded down the stairs. Too tired to X-ray to see who it was, Kara opened the door, but who she was met with was completely unexpected.

 

Lena was standing in front of her hair disheveled, the last remnants of her mascara streaked down her face from tears.

 

“Kar-Kara,” Lena hiccupped out between sobs. Kara’s initial shock wore off, and she pulled Lena in for a tight hug.

 

“Shh… Shh.. I got you babe. I got you. It’s ok.” Kara reached with her foot and closed the door, arms never leaving their tight place around Lena.

 

“Let’s go upstairs, ok?” Lena nodded into Kara’s shoulder, the cries still wracking her body. Kara’s heart ached and she let go and grabbed Lena’s hand, gently guiding her up the stairs and into her room. Once there, Kara sat Lena gently on her bed, pulled off her shoes and socks, undid Lena’s hastily done up bun, and took off her sweatshirt ( _and by hers, she meant her own. Kara had been looking for that._ )

 

“I see _that’s_ where that little thing ran off to, hm?” Kara teased, eliciting a slight smile from Lena through the now silent tears.

 

She grabbed some clean pajamas off the pile that Eliza had done, and went to hand them to Lena. She stopped, however, when she thought that Lena probably didn’t have it in her to change.

 

“Arms up,” she instructed softly, then pulled up Lena’s shirt taking it off. Kara carefully slid the clean shirt over Lena’s arms and head, then pulled off Lena’s leggings. She helped her into the shorts, then ran her fingers through the dark locks.

 

“Feeling better?” Lena shrugged, the tears having dried up but her eyes rimmed red. Kara lied down, pulling Lena with her. She reached over, tugged on the string of the lamp, casting the room into darkness. Lena nuzzled tightly into Kara’s neck, and Kara wrapped her arms tighter.

 

“Care to tell me what happened?” Lena shook her head no, her breathing evening against Kara’s neck.

 

“That’s ok. You don’t have to.” She stroked Lena’s back, small circles into big ones, up and down, till she heard Lena eventually drift off into sleep. Before she followed suit, she reached over and grabbed her phone, shooting off a quick text.

 

**3:46 AM**

**Zenon**

hey winn, cant make it tomorrow

let me know whenever youre free

thanks and im sorry

 

Once that was settled, Kara closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that was so distinctly Lena that she had been missing for a few days, and fell asleep quickly after.

 

* * *

 

The quiet chirping of the birds and the warmth from the girl she loved next to her, was definitely a pleasant way to wake up. She smelled waffles and pancakes, plus a ton of other food, wafting up from the kitchen. She gently extracted herself from Lena’s grip, then made her way downstairs.

 

“Hey mom,” Kara smiled sleepily.

 

“Hey, hon,” Eliza smiled and kissed Kara’s cheek. “So. I saw a car outside that _I_ definitely did not purchase. Unless it’s a surprise for me, which I doubt, noting the make of that car,” Kara blushed, “you’d better start explaining, missy.”

 

“Sorry, mom. My g- my friend Lena showed up last night, and she seemed like she just needed a friend and was in no shape to drive home. I hope it’s ok that she stayed over last night.”  
  
“I would say that I better start making more, but I already made so much for you, I’m sure that there’s bound to be enough. Let your _friend_ ,” Eliza smirked knowingly, “know that she’s free to stay as long as she needs.”

 

“Thank you mom,” Kara said, smiling brightly, kissing her adoptive mom’s cheek, then bounded back up the steps. She opened her door carefully, hoping it’s telltale creak wouldn’t wake her beautiful Lena, but she was greeted with those pale green eyes she adored, looking back at her while she was picking up her discarded clothes.

 

“Hey Lee, my mom made some breakfast. You hungry.”

 

“I should get going. I don’t want to intrude-“

 

“Lena,” the brunette halted her frantic gathering of possessions. “Lena, please. I love you, and you didn’t seem too good last night. Please, stay.”

 

Lena bit her lip, but as soon as Kara asked, she felt her resolve melt away. Those three words made her pliable to anything Kara wanted.

 

“I… I could eat, I suppose.”

 

Kara practically beamed, taking the clothes from Lena and placing them down on the floor in a pile. She took Lena’s hand gingerly into her own, and never let go, not through breakfast, not even when Alex came downstairs, a questioning look in her eye. Lena had looked between the two, trying to gauge some sort of reaction from Kara, something that said that she was embarrassed by Lena, but she never saw anything of the sort. Lena felt herself begin to relax, eating a bit more. Once she finished her plate, she smiled at Kara’s mother.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Danvers, it was delicious.”  


“Oh, please. Call me Eliza. All of the girls’ friends do, and I expect the same of you,” and Eliza winked. Lena blushed as Kara took her plate and washed both of their dishes.

 

“Mom, I’m gonna take Lena around Midvale today, ok? Show her the sights.”

 

Alex scoffed at that. “The _sights of Midvale_? Oh yeah, Lena, you’re in for a real treat. You’ll be able to see the single road that constitutes our ‘downtown’, plus the-“ Alex was cutoff as Kara smacked her in the back of the head. “Ow!”

 

“Shut up, _Lexie_.” Alex glared back, but said nothing. Lena followed Kara upstairs, and stood there uselessly as Kara searched for clothes.

 

“These should fit,” Kara smiled, pulling out shorts. “Most of these clothes are a little small of me, I grew _a lot_ last year, but these should do.” Kara smiled and handed the shorts plus a t-shirt over.

 

“Kara, about last night-“

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just know I’m here for you ok?” Kara kissed Lena lightly, not pushing any further. She felt Lena respond to the kiss and smiled, effectively ending the moment.

 

“I’m glad you felt safe enough to come here. The bathroom’s through there is you wanna change in private,” Kara had noticed some suspicious looking marks last night, but said nothing. Lena nodded, and went in to the attached bath. Lena heaved a large sigh, peeling the clothes off of her. She tried to ignore the bruises as she put on Kara’s ( _her soft and sweet Kara_ ) clothes.

 

“Extra toothbrush in the cabinet!” she heard Kara say through the door. Lena smiled lovingly and opened the door. She grabbed the toothbrush, taking it out of its package as Kara grabbed her own toothbrush and began brushing. Kara handed over the toothpaste and Lena smiled gladly. The two brushed together, smiling and giggling at the domesticity of it all. Once they were done, Kara began brushing her hair before Lena grabbed the brush and did it herself, tying the blonde hair into a loose braid. Kara smiled into the touch, laced their hands together and pulled her out the door, grabbing her wallet and keys.

 

“Be back later, mom!” Kara shouted over her shoulder before closing the door. Escorting Lena to the car, Kara opened the passenger door for her. Lena placed a hand on her chest.

 

“Well thank you ma’am,” Lena joked.

 

“Anything for you,” Kara smirked, then closed the door once Lena was in. She got into the driver’s side, started the car after buckling, then pulled out of the gravel drive.

 

* * *

 

Driving with Kara was an, an _experience_ , Lena thought. Kara loved to blast the radio, sunglasses perched atop her cute nose, windows rolled down. She beat her hands along with the songs against the steering wheel, and Lena was enjoying the show. At one particular song, Kara let loose, singing at the top of her lungs. Lena laughed along loudly, Kara’s antics becoming increasingly amusing.

 

“C’mon, Lee, sing!” Kara shouted through the wind. Lena rolled her eyes, and began to dance along, letting loose. By the time they made it to town, about fifteen minutes later, Kara had Lena singing along and dancing in choreographed moves in the seat.

 

They got out, and she and Kara strolled along, hand in hand through the streets. Kara felt her phone buzz, and while Lena was looking at something, she took the time to look at it.

 

**12:23 PM**

**Winn Nye the Science Guy**

no problem, K

how about tues. next week?

 

Kara sent off her agreement, that Tuesday worked with her as well, then returned her full attention back to Lena. The brunette placed a goofy looking hat atop her head, and at Kara’s laugh, grabbed a matching one and placed it on her own. They looked in the mirror, falling in a fit of giggles. Kara pulled out her phone, opened Snapchat, and took their picture together. She sent it to Lena, and put one on her story. They proceeded to wander through the shop, till Kara’s stomach growled.

 

“I think it’s time to feed the beast,” Kara joked. “I know a good place just down the road.”

 

Lena nodded and allowed herself to be led down the street, making a few stops to pet the dogs ( _and cats_ ) they came across. Once they made their way there, Lena was met with a delicious aroma. It was a barbeque place; a food Lena hadn’t had in forever. She was excited and pulled Kara in, being escorted to a table quickly, despite the “lunch rush”, Kara claimed ( _“Darling, this place isn’t big enough for any sort of rush.”_ ). After asking the waitress to come back, Kara finally settled on what she wanted, and Lena opted for another of Kara’s suggestions. Lena was sitting across from her girlfriend, but decided she didn’t want the space between them anymore. She quickly got up and scooted in to the other side of the small booth with Kara. Lena took Kara’s hand and draped her arm around her shoulders, hands intertwined at the other end. The waitress brought their drinks, smiling at them, mentioning that they were absolutely adorable. The wait for the food was going to be longer, she mentioned, because Kara had ordered so much and there was some food that needed about a half an hour more in the smoker.

 

Lena smiled, said it was fine, and it bring them some fried pickles in the meantime. They settled into an easy flow of conversation. Lena bit her lip, knowing she had to tell Kara what had happened.

 

“Kara, about what happened,” she could tell Kara was about to protest, so she held up a finger. “I want to tell you.”

 

Lena took in a deep breath, and began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i just really am craving barbecue, ok? and i don't know any good places around here (colorado had much better barbecue than where i am currently attending school). sad lena makes me sad :(
> 
> leave any comments. if you wanna personally yell at me or tell me a joke, you can send me a message/ask @starryeyedhow on tumblr. follow me! validate me!
> 
> love ya!
> 
> song rec-  
> sedona- houndmouth


	9. don't let it in with no intention to keep it, jesus christ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tells Kara what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so this was kinda hard to write and I'm just gonna let y'all know that there's mention of self harm in the form of bulimia and starving, as well as abuse and violence. it's all towards the end, once Lena is ready for the party, until you see a part where she's driving and makes it past campus. then you should be fine. the stuff is a little plot reliant, but not really, you should be fine to skip over it
> 
> theres also homophobia as well as the f-word. it pained me to write it just as much as it hurts to read it.
> 
> love you guys, stay safe, and y'all are beautiful humans 
> 
> chapter title  
> it will come back- hozier

Lena had arrived home later that afternoon. She buzzed in her code to the large wrought iron gates that separated the Luthor manor from the rest of the world. Once the large gate heaved itself open, Lena progressed, beginning the unreasonably long journey down the extended driveway. Three minutes later, she pulled up in front of the large estate. Stepping out, she began to unpack her car before Mr. Cornvallis could. She got about two bags slung on her arms and halfway up the steps before the aforementioned Cornvallis appeared.

 

“Ms. Luthor!” he cried, trying to pry the luggage from her hands. “You should not being doing that. That is my job.”

 

“Honestly, Gunther,” Lena said, rolling her eyes. “I’m not crippled. I have perfectly good limbs that are in working conditions. And please, call me Lena. We’ve talked about this.”

 

“But that is highly inappropriate, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“Compromise then. Ms. Lena?”

 

“I suppose,” Cornvallis huffed, grabbing Lena’s bags. Lena gave up and handed her bags over. “Your mother will not be home until later, after dinner. Mrs. Jones has prepared an excellent…” but Lena quickly drowned him out. She never liked being home, and tried to extend her time at school as long as possible. After her father’s death and brother’s incarceration, her mother had rejected her even more.

 

“I would like whatever dinner Mrs. Jones has planned to be delivered to my room, if that’s alright.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Cornvallis agreed. As the two arrived to Lena’s room, the man placed Lena’s bags down, and unlocked the double doors. Lena opened the door herself and grabbed a bag before Gunther could stop her. The dust that had collected on all surfaces was disturbed, the breeze from opening the heavy doors fluttering the particles about. Lena quickly went to open the windows, letting the light in and airing out the room.

 

“I hope you’ll find everything to how you left it Ms. Lut-“ Lena shot a look at him, “Ms. Lena. Fresh linens and towels in the closet, new toiletries in the bathroom. Some dusting may be in order, but other than that…” He trailed off, hoping Lena would add any more tasks.

 

“That will be all, thank you Gunther. Please bring dinner at 6?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” and with a soft _click_ , the door was closed, and Lena was alone. Again.

 

* * *

 

It used to be that, when her mother came home and her father was home earlier, they would gather around as a family before dinner and after, the quiet thuds and clinks of chess pieces mixing with the crackle of the fire. Now there was none of that. Lillian would arrive home past 9 PM, have a liquid dinner, and retire either to the living room or her own, shutting Lena off. It wasn’t as if they had the closest relationship before, but at least when Lionel was around they were required to be with each other. Lillian would drink till she slept, then woke up and went to work. If someone else was around, other than mother’s paid servants, she would be fine with this arrangement. But it just left her craving for someone, more specifically now, _Kara_.

 

 

**7:15 PM**

**Lee-Lee <3 **

:( I miss you

its only been a day and I’m going insane

 

**7:16 PM**

**Darling <3**

i know :(

but one day daown, 13 to go

down*

how was your day?

 

**7:16 PM**

**Lee-Lee <3**

Rather uneventful

Unpacked a bit, took a shower, dinner

Yours?

 

**7:17 PM**

**Darling <3**

ooooo a shower ;)

jkjk

nothing. ate dinner also.

rn we are watching ANTM

im gonna tell alex about us. is that ok?

 

**7:18 PM**

**Lee-Lee <3**

oh hush ;)

ANTM?

And that would be perfectly fine, love :)

 

**7:18 PM**

**Darling <3**

;)

Americas next top model

alex is yelling at me to pay attention so I gotta go

i love you <3

 

**7:19 PM**

**Lee-Lee <3**

Love you too, b <3

 

Lena sighed as she closed the app. She was lying spread out on her bed, TV droning on. She decided to take the remote and changed it until she found a marathon of the TV show Kara was watching. She assumed it was the same channel so she felt a warmth in her chest at watching a show with Kara without her here.

 

A few hours passed, and Lena found herself invested. It was the season finale, the final runway show. Just as the runway was about to begin, Lena was startled by a knock on her door. It was too loud to be Gunther, so she hurriedly hit mute, then went to open the door.

 

“Mother,” she gritted. “You could have just opened the door. It _is_ your house.”

 

“I thought I would grant you some privacy, but now I know you wouldn’t care for that being revoked.” Lena’s jaw clenched.

 

“What do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“There will be a small dinner party tomorrow. Nothing too drastic, I would just like you to make an appearance. If you would like to eat with us, fine, if not… I can make the excuse.”

 

“Is that all mother?”

 

Lillian Luthor’s smirk grew into something more devious, more wretched.

 

“Welcome back, _dear_.”

 

* * *

 

Lena did some last minute checks in the mirror. She had decided on the black dress with the empire waist. It was a step up from a simple skater A-line dress; the silk material embroidered delicately with flowers and small birds, a variety of golds, reds, blues, and greens. She ran her hand over her stomach, smoothing out the wrinkles ( _and her pouch that had formed_ ). _You really let yourself go_ , a familiar voice flooded her mind. She had been working out less and eating more with Kara. While she may not be in tip top shape anymore, she still felt fine. Felt healthy. Felt _happy_. But without her walking sunshine, the dark thoughts were creeping back. Her mother would most likely repeat these sentiments in front of her guests, much more subtly and with more sting. Her hair was curled, makeup done just right, and her heels were simple. Lena steeled her nerves, rolled her shoulders back, and held her head high. She descended the grand staircase, thirty minutes after the final guest had arrived, per her mother’s instructions.

 

“Lena!” Lillian greeted, slightly drunk already. “Thank you for gracing us with your presence.” Lena practically grimaced, then took the glass of _whatever_ it was that Gunther provided. She was both glad and annoyed that the butler had provided her with something non-alcoholic. Lena preferred to stay sober around her mother, but she already felt the desire for a stiff drink.

 

“Mother,” Lena strained. “Apologies for my tardiness.”

 

“Nonsense, darling,” and Lena cringed inwardly. That term was for Kara, for _darling, beautiful, sunny Kara._ Not for her mother to use with such poison to her bite. Lena made her rounds, greeting each individual and asking the correct questions. It took twenty-three and a half minutes for her mother to point out her weight gain. It was just as she predicted, condescending yet not blunt in its delivery. Gunther announced that dinner was ready, and Lena and her mother made eye contact.

 

“Mother, I’m not feeling quiet well. May I be excused?” Lillian simply responded with a nod. Lena’s head pounded as she ascended the stairs. She quickly stripped out of the tight dress as soon as she entered her room, kicking off her heels and rubbing at her sore feet. The tears flowed without her knowledge, but her cries were silent. _She’s made you soft_. The voice was back, this time sounding more like her mother. Lena clenched her fists that half-moons were imprinted into her palms, the sting bringing her back from the invading thoughts. A quiet knock snapped her back fully, and she turned her head towards the noise. She padded lightly to the door and opened it just a smidge.

 

“Ms. Lena,” Gunther began. “Would you like me to bring you an alternative-“ But Lena cut him off before he could finish.

 

“No thank you, Gunther. I am not hungry,” and Lena closed the door lightly. That night, Lena was lying in her bathroom, Kara’s t-shirt draped over her pale frame as she clung to the toilet. _Old habits die hard_ , she thought bitterly, before throwing up again.

 

* * *

 

Her headache was present for the whole day, her stomach growling in anger at its emptiness. Lena had the covers wrapped around her, the TV on some sort of show she wasn’t paying attention to. She just didn’t want to listen to the still quiet of the house.

 

**8:37 PM**

**Darling <3**

im sorry i haven’t told alex yet

i will I swear

i just didn’t want to ruin her moment

 

It took Lena few moments to respond, willing herself to pick up the phone

 

**8:40 PM**

**Lee-Lee <3**

That’s fine, darling

I know you will when it’s appropriate

:)

 

Lena threw that last one on there so Kara wouldn’t feel bad. She understood, she did, and she wasn’t angry at Kara in the slightest. She just didn’t want the blonde knowing about her current state.

 

**8:40 PM**

**Darling <3**

sooooo what are you up to?

winn and i are hanging out tomorrow :)

 

**8:42 PM**

**Lee-Lee <3**

Absolutely nothing, love

That sounds fun :)

 

The conversation went back and forth until Lena heard the front door slam harder than usual. Lena shot out of bed and locked her door. She climbed back into bed and grabbed her phone

 

**11:23 PM**

**Lee-Lee <3**

Darling, I have to go, I’m practically falling asleep

I’ll talk to you in the morning

 

As Lena was typing out “I love you”, someone began banging on her door, trying to open it. Lena was frozen in her spot, fear rising quickly. This hadn’t happened in a few years, before Lionel made Lillian seek help; discreetly, obviously.

 

“Lena open the damn door!” Lillian slurred, shouting. Lena couldn’t will her limbs to move.

 

“I swear to God, if you don’t open it, you’ll be damn sorry!” The banging ceased after another thirty seconds, but Lena knew that wasn’t the end of it. She heard a key jumbling into the lock, and could tell poor Gunther got brought into the situation. The door swung open and Lillian surged into the room, fire in her eyes.

 

“When I tell you to do something,” the words coming out drunkenly slung together. Lena shot up out of bed, her body moving finally, “You fucking do it! You hear me?”

 

Lena couldn’t do anything but nod, and she was pushed up against a wall, as far back as she could go.

 

“I heard,” her mother spat out, “That you and some- some _girl_ were running around your lousy school, _whoring around_.”

 

“We weren’t whorin-“

 

“So you admit! I told you,” Lillian grabbed Lena by her shirt. “A _Luthor_ does not do that sort of thing. We do not invite _scandal_. You. Are not,” Lillian was right into Lena’s face, “a _faggot_.”

 

Lena’s body went stiff, and felt herself move around like a ragdoll. Once Lillian was done, Lena stay still on the ground, unmoving. She wouldn’t move, wouldn’t _dare to even blink_ , before she was absolutely sure Lillian was gone. The quiet overtook the house once more, deafening in her ears. The thoughts, those dark thoughts, came rushing back, but a small ray of sun shone through. _Kara_. Lena shot up, grabbed her phone, pulled on some leggings, Kara’s hoodie that she had stolen, and pulled her hair up quickly, not bothering to look. She didn’t think to grab anything else but her wallet and keys as she ran out, ignoring Gunther’s pleas. Lena started the car and pulled out, hoping the gate would open. It did, like it always did. Like Gunther always let it, and she drove.

 

* * *

 

She drove and drove for three hours. She had plugged the address Kara had given her before they parted into her phone after she had passed campus an hour into the drive. Tears clouded her vision the entire driving, her cries growing louder until they were silent, then another wave hit and she was sobbing again, the cries almost screams. She was thankful for the hour, no traffic to stop her. She obeyed the speed limit, not wanting to get pulled over and explain herself. To bring _scandal to the Luthor name_. As she arrived to Kara’s she knew. The house was so warm, so picturesque. Kara had to have come from here ( _at least, after her planet_ ).

 

Lena stopped the car and got out. She stood in front of the door, knocking lightly. Immediately after, Lena felt instant regret. _Why are you bothering her so late? She doesn’t care, dumbass, she doesn’t. No one cares about you. No one. You have to fend for yourse-_

 

The rush of relief when Kara’s beautiful, sleepy face greeted her, overwhelmed the brunette. She collapsed into Kara’s arms as soon as they were open, the sobs wracking her body. When Kara led her upstairs and changed her, she knew Kara could see the fresh marks. Still red, they wouldn’t bruise till the morning. Lena knew the drill. The small one above her brow would be harder to hide, but a house full of women probably meant they had to have some sort of concealer that matched her skin tone.

 

Lena heard Kara ask if she wanted to talk, and she shook her head no, despite the pain that shot through at the action. She hadn’t eaten in a day and a half, and she couldn’t, she _couldn’t_ cloud Kara’s sunny world with her problems. Kara didn’t deserve that. Her problems were her own, hers to carry and hers alone. But the next day, watching Kara care for her, to domesticity they had, the feeling that this was right, that _she was right_ , overcame her fear. Lena steadied herself, took a deep breath, and let it out.

 

“Kara, about what happened,” she stopped Kara’s protest, and looked deep into those bright baby blues. “I want to tell you.”

 

Kara’s presence gave her strength. She could do anything if she had Kara. Lena took in a deep breath, and began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo that was painful :/ i'm sorry
> 
> i have a lot to do today so I'm glad i got it up early 
> 
> yell at me @starryeyedhoe on tumblr. or if you wanna talk about how beautiful katie and melissa are then pls talk to me
> 
> song rec-  
> the girl- city and colour


	10. how slow the future can pass us by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've got a busy couple of days coming up, not sure how much i'll be able to write. i've got a geology exam today with an advising meeting, plus a meeting with two different groups, and i have a rough draft of a research paper coming up :/ not fun. but i will try! so heres this, mostly fluff, some little things here and there but mostly fluff. 
> 
> all mistakes are here and here to stay (unless they are grievously awful)
> 
> love yall and enjoy :)
> 
> chapter title  
> let's not - whosah

The week went on with little to no incident. Lena had a few missed calls from Gunther, but nothing that anything the staff could say would bring her back. Not when Kara was here, with her, holding her hand ( _and her_ ) and spending their days mindlessly wandering. Kara took Lena to some of her favorite places as a child and Lena was so grateful for the opportunity to see the places that shaped her. Today, they were strolling through a bright park, the lush green of the grass caressed and tickled her feet as they walked barefoot, the branches of the broad oaks dancing with the breezes that filtered through. Kara stopped them, finding the _just right_ place. She placed the basket down and motioned for Lena to help her place down the blanket. Lena grabbed the soft material at the corners, spreading it out. Once the blanket was opened, the two moved in unison to the ground, then sitting on it quickly so it wouldn’t move. Kara opened the basket and pulled out some of the things in there; peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, some bags of chips, juice boxes ( _“Yes Lena, these are a necessity! You can’t have a picnic with no juice boxes!”_ ), and two Cokes, in case Lena didn’t actually want juice.

 

Kara looked up to see Lena leaning back, legs out in front of her, weight on her two hands behind her, face craning towards the sun, a soft and content smile gracing her features. Kara did not realize she had stopped her actions to just stare, the dark hair floating around her pale face, the contrast striking. The bruise above her forehead was turning green, just another step in the process. Kara frowned at the sight; Lena was hurt and something so beautiful should never have been broken like that.

 

“Darling,” Lena kept her eyes closed, but her smile turned into a smirk, “I’ve told you before, pictures will always last longer.”

 

“You’re just so beautiful,” Kara whispered in awe. Lena opened her eyes at that, green meeting blue.

 

“Kara, I have no makeup on, my hair is just now dry from the shower, and these clothes hardly fit me. I mean, you are like, _two feet_ taller than me.” Kara scoffed, hand over her chest, feigning insult.

 

“Not my fault that you’re the tiniest person ever. And I like you like this,” Kara softened again, hand reaching out to Lena’s face. The brunette’s eyes closed again and leaned into the touch. The gentle strokes of Kara’s thumb against her cheekbone lulled her to a peaceful almost-nap, before Kara’s stomach grumbled loudly.

 

“Sorry, babe,” Kara said sheepishly, then picked up one of the wrapped sandwiches Eliza had made. She handed the other one to Lena, who moved onto one hand to grab the PB&J. “And Eliza specialty,” Kara beamed, white teeth flashing before biting into the bread.

 

“I have never had one before, so I have no expectations.”

 

“You’ve never had one?!” Kara cried out incredulously around her bite, but the stickiness of the peanut butter caused her to almost choke and she fell into a coughing fit. Lena grabbed a juice box, punctured the hole with the straw, and handed it over. Kara grasped the drink quickly, emptied it rather quickly, then took a deep breath.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve-you’ve never had a-a PB&J before,” Kara huffed, catching her breath. Lena rubbed circles around Kara’s back, smiling down at her girlfriend affectionately.

 

“They were not a commonly served dish at- at my house,” Lena gritted out, saddening slightly. Kara felt Lena’s change in mood and brought a hand to Lena’s holding it tightly. The look they shared said everything, and Kara leaned into Lena’s forehead, the two resting against each other.

 

“We can have them whenever you want at our house.” Lena wasn’t sure if she meant the Danvers, or a house in the future, just the two of them. Lena pictured it: not too small but not domineering, the house a light blue with dark blue shutters and a red door, right by the ocean. The could sit out on the porch every day, watching the waves crest and fall, the sheer strength of the waves matching that of her wif-

 

Lena stiffened. The realization was a lot, but not too scary. She wanted to marry Kara. _She wanted to marry Kara_. Of course they were too young now, she would never want Kara to tie down now when she had yet to see the world. But if Kara left her, the fantasy of new love losing its veneer, and Kara would realize just how useless Lena was, how damaged, how-

 

“What’cha thinking bout, Lee?” Lena was snapped from her thoughts by Kara’s soothing voice. She looked up to meet Kara’s face, honey locks surrounding her perfect face, pretty lips jutting with concern, eyes so blue and deep she could feel herself falling in, drowning ( _but in a good way_ ).

 

“Nothing,” Lena smiled, then leaned in to capture those perfectly pink lips. Kara smiled and made a small noise at the action. The kiss stayed slow, long kisses drawn out between breaths. Kara tasted like the sandwich she was eating, mixed with something so uniquely _Kara_ ( _stardust, Lena believed. Stardust from the farthest reaches away, somewhere Lena couldn’t even fathom_ ). Lena broke away, and held Kara’s face in her palms.

 

“How?”

 

Kara grinned, tongue poking out from between her teeth ( _oh that tongue. Get a hold of yourself Lena_ ).

 

“How what?”

 

“How are you so…” Lena searched for the words, “How are you, _you?_ You’re beautiful and caring and smart and so, _so_ strong even though you’ve lost everything and more, but you still give and give as if you have so much. I’m constantly in awe of you.” Kara flushed a deep red at Lena’s confession and looked down. She played with a fraying string that had worn away from the blanket years ago. Panic rose in Lena, that she had said too much, that she had said the wrong thing, that now _Kara would be mad at her and it was all her fault_. Before she knew it, quiet tears made their way down her face, fuller from days of eating well at the Danvers. Kara heard the slight shift in Lena’s breathing, hurriedly looking up. Kara swiped at the tears, matching one’s streaming down her tanned face.

 

“Lena,” Kara took a slow, deep breath, letting the air from this atmosphere, from this bright, shiny planet fill her lungs. “Lena, _you_ are the brave one. _You_ are the strong one. You are right and you are good. You are just _so good._ And I will keep letting you know, keep telling you _every damn day_ till you believe me. Believe yourself. Because trust me, I can go on for days and days and days,” Lena chuckled at that, and smile tugged at the ends of Kara’s face, “but until you can tell yourself that, and know it’s true, then my words will just be words. They won’t matter. But until you get there, I will be here. _I will always be here_. To hold your hand, your body, your anything. Now come here.” Kara opened her arms up, and Lena fell into the hug. Kara pulled them down, surprising Lena and eliciting a laugh. She gently rolled Lena off her, held her hand, and pointed up at the sky.

 

“That cloud looks like an alligator.” Lena lifted an eyebrow at Kara’s declaration, but played along.

 

“You must be blind! That is obviously a unicorn.”

 

“A uni- Lena! It’s an alligator! The teeth! The mouth open all-“ Kara chomped her own teeth, mimicking the supposed action.

 

“Nope,” Lena popped the ‘p’, “There’s the horn, and the mane, and the head.”

 

“We must be looking at different ones.”

 

“We most certainly are not. You just refuse to see the unicorn that is so clearly there.”

 

“But the alligator! The jaw and the head it’s so-“ Kara was cut off by Lena’s loud laughter. “You were teasing me, weren’t you?”

 

“Not teasing, darling,” Lena smiled, turning on her side to face Kara, “just having a bit of fun.”

 

Kara huffed in mock annoyance, folded her arms across her chest, and pouted harder than ever before. Lena reached over and eased a hand out from under her arm. She felt a thumb rubbing between her forehead.

 

“Well, that’s quite the resistant crinkle we’ve got going on.”

 

“Crink- crinkle? What’s a crinkle?”

 

“The line between your forehead, dear. Always shows up when you pout or are upset or are bothered by something. It’s cute though,” Lena poked the supposed ‘crinkle’ and Kara closed her eyes. Lena rubbed her thumb across the back of Kara’s hand and watched as the features on Kara’s faced relaxed.

 

“Do you want to know what I was thinking about earlier?” Kara nodded in response, too peaceful to respond.

 

“Well,” Lena started, “I was thinking about a nice little house, light blue with white trim all around. Not cramped, but not empty with size. It would have these beautiful navy blue shutters, with flower boxes under every window out front, with some in the back. The door would be bright red, with a polished bronze knocker, with a mail slot. The porch would wrap around the front, with a smaller one in the back. The back would lead out onto the beach, strong waves rolling along, a sea-breeze would fill the house, because every window would be open, including the French doors of the balcony upstairs that faced the water. And that,” Lena paused, taking a breath, “Would be our room. The sun would filter in, light curtains always moving with the wind. Everything would be light and sunny and there would be hardwood floors and-“ Lena chuckled at herself. “We don’t need to get into those details. But that’s what I was thinking of.” Lena had closed her eyes subconsciously while picturing it, and when she opened, she was met with the color of the sea she had been picturing, a few shades darker and brighter than the house, yet lighter than the shutters.

 

“Can the walls inside be pale green?” Kara asked quietly, practically a whisper. Lena felt a grin break out on her face.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Perfect,” and Kara lifted their intertwined hands to her mouth, kissing Lena’s lightly.

 

* * *

 

The next week passed faster than the first, and soon Lena and Kara were packing up to head back to school. They were only taking Lena’s as it was bigger. Kara’s would stay with Eliza, in case of an emergency.  Alex had essentially pieced it together by then, saving Kara from finding the right time and place to tell her. Alex grabbed Kara and hugged her tightly.

 

“I’ll be there in like three days. I just have to finish up a few last minute things, ok?” Kara nodded against her sister’s shoulder, arms tightly wound around her waist. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before letting go. Alex held out her hand for Lena to take, and hugged her much more gently.

 

“Make sure she eats at least _something_ green or that looks like a vegetable until I’m back.” Lena laughed and agreed, pulling back. She turned to see Kara and Eliza hugging, the older woman whispering something in her daughter’s ear. Kara nodded and pulled away. Eliza held her arms out. Lena hugged her, this woman she had known for only eleven days feeling more like a mother than Lillian ever did.

“If you ever need anything, I’m just a phone call away, alright?” A warmth spread through Lena at the words and nodded silently, tears threatening to spill.

 

There was still one issue however: Lena’s stuff was still at Lillian’s. She needed it, and she couldn’t stand there being a part of her still there. Alex had offered to get it, but Lena knew this was something she needed to do on her own. Kara insisted that Lena not drop her off at school on the way there, and well, when your girlfriend is practically a superhero, you can’t get her to do what she doesn’t want to. They pulled through the gates, Kara’s eyes wide while Lena felt herself tighten at the view. They stopped at the front, Lena getting out quickly. The usual anxiety washed over her, until she felt Kara’s warm hand coming into her own. Without knocking, Lena opened the door, Kara trailing behind her. The two made their way to Lena’s room as quickly as possible, not even paying attention to the shock looks of the staff. They finally arrived to the door, which Lena nudged open. It was unlocked and Lena saw the lamp still knocked over, the bedding strewn about. _Of course Lillian wouldn’t waste her time cleaning up her mess_. Lena stepped in but halted when she saw the spot on the carpet. The faintest spot of dried blood where it had seeped out of her mouth. She felt paralyzed. But Kara, her stunning Kara, proceeded, picking up her stuff, gathering what she recognized and leaving what she didn’t.

 

“Ready to go?” Kara asked carefully, bringing Lena back. She nodded mutely, before Kara grabbed her hand.

 

“I’m gonna need to you direct me,” Kara joked, “We’d be lost for hours if I was in charge.” Lena faintly smiled, then began. They were almost to the door when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

 

“So this is the-“

 

“Lillian,” Lena growled out, stopping the woman from saying anything. “I came to collect my stuff and I am leaving now.”

 

“But not for good,” Lillian smirked knowingly. “You’ll be back. You always come back.” Lena felt Kara begin to reply but stopped her with a squeeze of her hand.

 

“This is goodbye, Lillian. Forever. We both know you have no power to write me out of the inheritance, so you are useless to me. I do not need you, or this house, any of it. You will do well not to contact me again in the future.” Lena turned on her heel, but stopped in the doorframe. She kissed Kara hard, hand on her cheek. After a minute they broke, and Lena looked back.

 

“Scandal enough, _mother_?”

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting when the pair arrived back to campus. Lena had let Kara drive the way back, falling asleep to the gentle lull of the road and Kara’s humming.

 

“Lee, we’re here,” Kara whispered in her ear. Lena made grabby hands, wanting Kara to carry her. Kara chuckled at the sight.

 

“Ya gotta walk on your own, Lee-Lee.” With a gentle press of a kiss to her forehead, Kara grabbed Lena’s hands and pulled her up. Lena swayed slightly, eyes still closed, before rubbing them and yawning.

 

“Fine,” Lena pouted sleepily. She held out her hands, waiting for Kara to hand her a bag.

 

“They say _my_ pout is irresistible. Lena Luthor, you could give me a run for my money.” This prompted a smile from Lena and she opened her eyes. Kara looked _ethereal_ in the light, the golden glow of the setting sun creating a halo of blonde hair around her head. She looked angelic.

 

“See something you like, Luthor?” Kara smirked before plopping a duffel full of Kara’s stuff into her arms. Lena rolled her eyes, before making her way towards her own room with Kara’s stuff.

 

“Babe?” Lena turned around at Kara’s tone. “I don’t know where _you’re_ living,” Kara smiled, “but _I’m_ over there.” Kara pointed across the street. “At the apartments.” Lena pouted at this realization.

 

“Well, we _do_ have an empty room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? fluff! we needed fluff. also this story might start winding down in the next few chapters. expect 2 maybe 3 more? probably an epilogue on top of that. :)
> 
> hmu @starryeyedhoe on tumblr bc i want friends.
> 
> song rec-  
> please be naked- the 1975 (OK BUT LISTEN TO IT WHEN LENA IS DESCRIBING THE HOUSE TO KARA YOU WILL THANK ME IT IS SO NICE I WROTE THAT PART TO THIS)


	11. do you feel the love? (i feel the love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's move-in day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! guess who failed their geology exam?! if you guessed moi, you win! today i have a spanish test and literally once i post this I'm going to study, i promise. i actually read over this a little bc i wrote it last night while not studying, so tada! Its really early today!
> 
> there still should be mistakes, but they sure are slippery lil fellas
> 
> chapter title-  
> san francisco- the mowgli's  
> (ok i've been waiting for the moment for this song and it's here SO LISTEN TO IT APPRECIATE IT)

Lucy arrived the next day, boxes stacked on top of one another. James was in tow, in a similar state. He had his own stuff to move but he insisted on helping.

 

“Babe, you know Kara can _literally_ lift anything, right?”

 

“It’s the principle of the thing,” He leaned down to the side to kiss Lucy’s head. “It also means I expect the same from you once we are done moving you in.” Lucy huffed, the breath disturbing a stray hair that had fallen in front of her face. They made it the apartment and Lucy propped her knee up against the wall, the boxes precariously balancing on her leg as she fiddled to find her key. Exclaiming her success, Lucy was about to put the key in the lock when the door opened, causing both James and her to jump.

 

Instead of Kara in the doorway, it was Lena. Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow as Lena widened the door, allowing both of them to step in.

 

“Lucy!” she heard Kara call from the kitchen. “Hey! So, guess what! Found another roomie! Lena didn’t want to stay in the dorms again or off campus, so she’s here! Isn’t that fun?”

 

Lucy nodded, amused. “Yeah. Real fun, Kar. Glad you could find a friend to fill in the room.”

 

“Also, about that…” Kara came out of the kitchen, hair thrown up in a messy bun atop her head, baggy shirt hanging past her running shorts. Kara swiped at the hair at her forehead that had fallen out of her bun, and walked over towards Lena.   
  
“The room will be, well, vacant,” and Kara put her arm around Lena’s shoulders. Just to solidify it, the blonde kissed the dark locks atop the other girl’s head. Kara then looked at Lucy and James’ blank faces and winced. After what felt like an hour of silence ( _which in reality was no longer than 30 seconds_ ), a shit-eating grin broke out on Lucy’s face.

 

“I knew you two would do it eventually! You guys boned over the summer, didn’t you?” Lucy dropped her boxes on the floor, less than delicately, while James placed his on the university provided couch.

 

“We didn’t… we didn’t,” Kara mouthed _‘bone’_ , face blushing furiously. “We just-“

 

“Stopped being stupid?” James supplied. Kara rubbed a hand behind her neck, wincing.

 

“What Kara means to say,” Lena interjected, wrapping her arms around Kara’s middle, “is that the last room will be open to put whatever we want in there, but in the eyes of the university, I am, in fact, the resident of that room specifically. Where I choose to sleep, however, is up to my discretion.”

 

“Also we’re dating!” Kara blurted out. After a few seconds, the sound of wild laughter filled the room.  

 

“Yes, darling, I think they gathered that.” Lena patted Kara’s face affectionately.

 

“I just,” Kara muttered, pouting. “I just wanted to be sure that message was clear. That’s all.”

 

“Mhm,” and Lena kissed her cheek, laughing lightly against her cheek, and leaned her forehead against her girlfriend’s blushing face.

 

“Dinner?” James supplied.

 

“Yes, fucking please. I’m starving!”  
  
“Lucy, you’ve done absolutely nothing- ow!” Lucy hit James in the stomach hard. “Fine, fine. Pizza?”

 

* * *

 

The four of them made their way back to the apartment under the cover of stars, laughing loudly as they strolled down the lamp lit streets. Kara swung hers and Lena’s intertwined hands, feeling lighter than ever before. Like she was _flying_.

 

“Kara, dear.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re floating.” Kara dropped immediately, face reddening. Lena kissed her cheek, holding her chin in her hand. “It was cute,” Kara eyes dropped to the ground, a small smile on her face.

 

“Y’all better have ice cream back in the fridge,” Lucy declared.

 

“Of course we do,” Lena laughed. “What kind of apartment would Kara live in if there wasn’t ice cream?”

 

Kara unlocked the door with her key when they arrived at their step, pushing the door inward and holding it open for the three others. She closed it tightly behind her as she by passed the group towards the kitchen, but Lucy had already made it to the fridge.

 

“Kara! What the _actual hell_ is this?!”

 

“What?”

 

“ _Vegan_ ice cream?!”

 

“Alex likes it! She had some at home and it was really good?”

 

“I can’t believe this!”

 

“We have other ice cream too! Non-vegan! See?”

 

“I cannot sit here and stand by while this is under our roof!”

 

“It’s been, like 6 hours!”

 

“Guys, guys, calm down!” Lena got in the middle, a stiff quiet taking over. Lena and Lucy made eye contact, and suddenly the two broke out cackling, and soon Lucy was rolling on the floor, laughing and holding her stomach, while Lena held on to the counter for dear life. Kara looked up at James totally confused.

 

“What- what-” Kara struggled for words over the howls of laughter, “Lucy, what? It was just-“

 

“Vegan ice cream!” the two cried out. Lena was in tears and soon the laughter died down.

 

“Oh, Kara, Kara, Kara,” Lucy smiled. “Goddammit, vegan ice cream,” and patted Kara’s shoulder once she stood up.

 

“You’ll learn one day, darling,” and pecked her lips. “Come on, I want some _vegan ice cream_.” Lucy shouted out a laugh briefly and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

 

“Oh Lena, you crack me up.”

 

* * *

 

Lena and Kara were lying together, snuggled up in _their_ blankets on _their_ bed. Lena had her head resting on her girlfriend’s chest, the steady rise and fall of her breathing lulling her to sleep.

 

“Lena?” Kara’s quiet voice whispered, afraid to wake her up.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“What’s vegan ice cream mean?”

 

Lena’s body shook with a silent laugh and buried her face further in. She craned her neck up and kissed lightly on Kara’s collar bone.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about. Just a little joke.” Kara pouted at Lena’s response and nudged at Lena’s head with her own.

 

“Stop trying to distract me.” Lena stopped and looked up.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I don’t like being left out like that? It’s silly, I know, everyone has inside jokes, but it felt like, I dunno, like you were laughing at- at me? And I just- it made me kinda sad? But it’s silly, it’s fine, I promise-“

 

“Kara, it’s not fine.” Lena perched up on her elbow to look Kara fully in the eye. Her dark hair was almost black in the darkness, and her eyes shone through to Kara’s.

 

“I’m sorry we made you feel that way. If I had known I… I would have stopped. It’s nothing against you, it’s just a silly little lesbian joke. I’m sorry. If you really want to know, I’ll tell you. But it’s nothing, I swear.”

 

“Pinky promise?” Kara squeaked quietly, and brought her hand out from under the covers. Lena smiled fondly at the gesture and nodded. She brought her pinky around Kara’s own and then kissed the blonde’s hand.

 

“I pinky promise.”

 

“Then I don’t need to know,” Kara sighed, smiling. “I’m sorry, I just, I felt so weird and so bad-” Lena cut Kara off with a kiss. It was slow and gentle, but Lena felt a hunger there that wasn’t present before. Lena asked permission with her tongue and a light nip on Kara’s bottom lip. The blonde welcomed her eagerly, the kiss becoming more heated and passionate. Lena propelled herself up and straddled Kara, an experimental thigh finding its way between Kara’s. Kara arched off the bed in response. Before taking it any further, Lena pulled back, searching Kara’s eyes. Despite the darkness, it seemed like those bright blue eyes became even darker, and Kara nodded.

 

“Lena,” she breathed out and Lena _melted_. Kara’s hands made their way under Lena’s shirt, smirking as the girl above her shivered. Lena raised an eyebrow, challenging the blonde, and leaned back down, connecting their lips once more.

 

* * *

 

The two woke up, bare limbs tangled together. Lena woke up first, blinking away the sleep as she looked at Kara’s snoozing face. She was snoring slightly, her nose scrunching and unscrunching. Lena gently reached up and traced her soft features, reverential of her lovely features. She couldn’t help herself, and she leaned closer, placing soft, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, down her neck, and to her collar bone. The shift in Kara’s breathing alerted her to her sudden consciousness, but Lena didn’t stop.

 

“Mmm,” Kara smiled, stretching out. “Good morning to you too.” Kara held Lena’s chin between her two fingers and brought her up for a light kiss. Lena hummed at the touch, grin becoming wider and wider.

 

“Darling,” Lena whispered between kisses, “We have to get up. I’m starving.”

 

“That’s my line,” Kara pout-whispered, but agreed nonetheless. Standing up, she appreciated Lena’s bare form, before a shirt was thrown in her face.

 

“Eyes front, Danvers,” Lena winked, then put on her own shirt and a pair of shorts. Kara pulled on the tank top and sweatpants, and followed Lena out, quickening her pace to catch up. Lena smirked over her shoulder, but stopped when she saw Lucy, sipping coffee on a bar stool, ear plugs in. Lucy saw the two out of her peripheral and pulled out the plugs.

 

“Thank _God_. Wasn’t sure if y’all would start round two in the morning. So I popped these babies in when I got up. Little Danvers, never pegged you as a talker.” Kara’s face blushed harder than she think it ever had before, and Lena felt herself rising to a matching shade. Lucy had gotten up and began to fill her cup back up when she saw the two, standing there, faces red.

 

“Wait,” Lucy pondered, the pieces clicking together. “Was that y’alls- oh my god. Oh. My. _God._ I can’t believe- You know what” Lucy backtracked to her room, leaving her cup on the counter. “I’m gonna call James. Let y’all have the apartment to yourselves, hmm?” Lucy closed her door, but a few seconds later popped her head out.

 

“But don’t start till after I leave the _complex_ , and do not- do _not_ , touch my bed. Or the couch. Keep that thing clean for a little longer, ok? And if you use the counter. Disinfect it.” Lucy was gone again. Kara and Lena blinked at each other, wondering what the hell just happened. Lucy reemerged five minutes later, a bag full of things and more suitable clothes on.

 

“I’ll be waiting outside for James. Just-“ Lucy motioned with her hand at the two of them, “Have fun. Bye, loves, don’t pull a muscle!” Lucy shouted this as she was leaving and the door slammed loudly behind her, leaving the two once more.

 

“What. The actual _fuck_. Just happened?” Lena blinked, snapping back to reality first.

 

“I believe,” Kara squeaked out, “Lucy sexiled herself?” Lena stared disbelievingly at Kara, mouth agape. A thought struck and Lena’s shock quickly morphed into a devilish, devious smirk. She sauntered over to Kara, the blonde still frozen to her spot.

 

“Well then, Ms. Danvers,” Lena raised her eyebrows suggestively, “Shall we?”

 

Kara was still in shock from the interaction with Lucy, but was brought back by Lena’s hand gently caressing up and down her arm, tracing light trails with her fingertips.

 

“Ms. Luthor,” Kara smirked, “Where did we leave off?” Lena giggled as she pulled the tank top over Kara’s head.

 

* * *

 

**11:28 AM**

**bb lane**

alex

it is my duty as your friend

to tell you

lena luthor defiled your sister

 

**11:30 AM**

**(Sa)nvers**

LUCY WTH  
I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT

 

**11:31 AM**

**bb lane**

probably shouldn’t tell ya i gave em free reign

huh?

 

**11:32 AM**

**(Sa)nvers**

you

are so

fucking dead

 

**11:39 AM**

**bb lane**

here for a good time, not a long time

amiright?

 

* * *

 

Kara had received a text from Lucy later, asking if she and Lena were done ‘doing the do’. Kara sent some angry face emojis, followed by a sheepish ‘yes’. Lucy requested their presence at dinner, to ‘dress respectable dammit’ and tell Lena ‘to cover up any marks she may have’ because ‘damn Danvers I heard that shit and y’all go rough’. With these messages came three missed calls from Alex, one with a voicemail that just said ‘call me’ very threateningly. Gulping, Kara told Lena that their presence was required at dinner. They had about a half an hour to get ready, Lucy told them, and in no time the two were ready to go. They climbed into Lena’s car and plugged in the address Lucy provided. The rolled up and found parking that was not too far away. The restaurant was sleek, yet more casual than a five star eating experience. Kara gave their names and were directed towards a table in the back. Kara and Lena both jumped when six faces shouted surprise at them. Lucy, James, Maggie, Alex, Winn, and someone Kara didn’t quite recognize were sitting all around the table.

 

“Kara! We wanted to surprise you! And to officially welcome Lena to the gang,” Winn beamed. “Oh! And this is Mike, he’s transferring from some university across the country. I wanted to introduce him to some cool people!”

 

“Oh you guys,” Kara smiled, hand over her heart. “Y’all are so sweet. And it’s so nice to meet you,” Kara said, shaking Mike’s hand politely.   


“Come, sit!” Maggie patted the seat next to her. Kara sat down, letting Lena sit next to Alex. Alex seemed to be grumpy, and Kara figured it had to do with the missed calls.

 

“Al, are you ok?”

 

“She’s just upset because-” Lucy started, but Alex whacked her in the stomach before she could finish. “Because,” Lucy managed to continue, coughing, “I tol-“ a cough, “excuse me, told her about your ‘morning activities’,” Lucy waggled her eyebrows and Kara put her face in her hands. She felt a gentle tug on both hands and lifted her head to see Lena looking at her with the most loving gaze in her eyes. Kara smiled sheepishly, leaving her hand in Lena’s across the table.

 

“So, this is Mike,” Winn introduced, “I met him while he was visiting to finalize his paper work before school let out. I told him if he ever wanted a friend here, he had one in me.” Lucy muttered something under her breath but smiled anyway. Kara loved new friends and welcomed Mike warmly. Lena looked and saw a gleam in Mike’s eye, one that told Lena he was starting a tiny crush on her beautiful girlfriend. Lena pulled Kara in by the collar of her pastel cardigan and kissed her soundly. When they parted, Kara looked at the brunette strangely, but the affection in her eyes replaced any confusion. Kara leaned back in for a quick peck before settling back in.

 

“How do you feel about that, huh Danvers?” Lucy teased at Alex. Alex just groaned in response, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

 

“Babe,” Maggie chided, dimples in her cheeks as she smiled. Alex sat up a little straighter ( _ha, as if_ ), and lifted the menu to her face.

 

Kara’s heart felt warm and full, her friends surrounding her and her beautiful, gorgeous, smart, brilliant, brave, _good_ girlfriend was right across from her. What more could she want?

 

 _A little more_ the tiny voice in her head said. _Just a bit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo if y'all want that smut, you could suggest it, or let me know on tumblr @starryeyedhoe. i'm willing to write it, i just didn't wanna spring it on people bc like, not everyone wants that :) 
> 
> also, i know that its gonna end soon, i'm just not sure if i want it to end next chapter or have another one, hence the "?" still in chapters. 
> 
> love y'all have a great rest of your week, see ya probably tomorrow!
> 
> song rec-  
> happy accidents- saint motel


	12. people love like they're leaves of autumn (beautiful, kind, indefinitely falling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just watching as the year goes on....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it took me longer to write this. it might be up early in the day, but i spent longer on it last night and again this morning. i'm not sure if the pacing works or if it even makes sense. but here. I'm really sorry if its awful.
> 
> there should be one more chapter, and maybe an epilogue? we'll see. 
> 
> hope you enjoy. there will be a plethora of mistakes, I'm sure
> 
> chapter title-  
> stolen black cars - duncan fellows

The first day of classes came and went. As did the next, and the next one after that, until the tree’s changed colors. Bright reds mixed with faint yellows, vibrant oranges scattered throughout. The nights got colder and longer, and it became Lena’s favorite time of year. Kara loved Christmas, Thanksgiving, all those kind of family-based holidays. Lena loved Halloween. Ever since she could remember, Lena loved the idea of dressing up, of pretending to be something she wasn’t. She could be anything or nothing. So when the chill came in and settled, the bags of candy filled the stores, and the strange travelling costume stores piled in, Lena was excited.

 

It was a new look to the brunette Kara had never seen. Yes, she’s seen Lena excited; when she received the highest mark on a paper, when Kara passed a test she was worried about, hell, when Kara brought those little pastries she loved all the way from Metropolis. But this? This was Lena practically _giddy_.

 

“Damn, Luthor, it’s like you and Kara switched bodies or something,” Lucy remarked, munching on some popcorn from a bowl. Her legs were propped up on the coffee table, some reality show playing on the TV. Kara was sulking beside her, grumpily taking handfuls of the snack and shoving them into her mouth.

 

“If you keep going on like that, your face is gonna get stuck.” Kara immediately relaxed her features, but the slight crease was persistent in its position between her brows. Lena giggled as she brought over a glass of water, kissing Kara’s forehead.

 

“Crinkle,” she whispered against her skin, then wedged herself between the two.

 

“God, Lena, your _ass_ -“

 

“Hmm?” Lena smirked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

 

“It’s beautifully annoying. If you wanna sit next to someone, just asked,” Lucy huffed, scooching ( _more like_ hopping) over to make room. She pressed herself dramatically against the armrest.

 

“I don’t want to be near any of that- that _canoodling_ tonight, no thank you.” Lena buried her head into the crook of Kara’s neck, her laughter huffing against Kara in warm breaths.

 

“Seriously, Lena,” Lucy began, “What’s got you all Kara-like? Sale on flannel?”

 

“If you must know, it’s my favorite time of year-“

 

“And my least!” Kara pouted. “Everyone is all crazy and do awful things on Halloween and I have to clean them up, while they all ‘have fun’…” Kara trailed off when she saw Lena begin to dim. “I’m sorry babe! It’s fun! We can have fun! I promise!”

 

“Gross! I do not need to hear about your _fun_ ,” Lucy quipped before a sharp look from the couple silenced her. “Sorry,” she mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn.

 

“Kara it’s ok. I just… it’s nice to have something where I don’t have to be me. Where I don’t have to be a Luthor.”  


“I’m sorry, Lee,” Kara apologized, kissing her softly.

 

“There’s a party at one of the houses,” Lucy mentioned, off-handedly. “I was thinking about going, most of my sisters are gonna be there, and they would fall apart without their mom-sister. So if y’all wanna go…” Kara looked at Lena, waiting for her to respond.

 

“That, um,” Lena pondered. It’d be great to spend Halloween with other people and go to a party with Kara and Lucy ( _and whoever else showed up_ ). “That sounds nice,” Lena nodded.

 

“It’s settled then,” Lucy said, finality in her voice. “Obviously, if you don’t have a couples costume, I will kill you.”

 

* * *

 

Fall turned into winter, and it was now Kara’s favorite time of year. Lena had spent Thanksgiving with the Danvers, their home warm and filled with the smells of food. Lena was looking forward to spending Christmas with them as well, and every time it got colder, Kara would jump up and down because _Christmas was coming Lena, how can you not be excited?!_ The fall semester finals were over and the two were packing up to make the drive to Midvale.

 

“We need to pick up a few more snacks and drinks,” Kara noted, dusting off her hands as she loaded the last bag in, “But other than that, we’re ready to go!”

 

“Kara, we already have three family sized bags of chips, four bags of veggie straws, three large muffins, and six, I repeat, _six_ bags of variety candy. We don’t need more snacks.”

 

“But what about pretzels?” Kara pouted. Lena just narrowed her eyes at the look then shook her head.

 

“You know I’m now invincible to that look, right?”

 

“But it works on everyone… Everyone, I tell you!”

 

“Not me, darling. Now get your cute butt in the car.” Kara obeyed, sulking as she buckled in. They made their way back, a playlist Kara had created blaring through the speakers. It had a nice mix of fun, pump up jams, with some chill indie-aesthetic songs, and a few holiday classics thrown in to set the mood.

 

“God, Kara, I swear. If you play ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’ _one more time_ I will pull this vehicle over and you will have to walk back!”

 

“But it’s true!” Kara smiled, poking her tongue out between her teeth. Lena glanced to the side at her girlfriend, leaning over the console with that patented smile.

 

“What’s true? That I will _not_ hesitate to pull this car over and kick you out?”

 

“Nooo,” Kara teased, sticking her tongue out. “That all I want for Christmas is YOUUUUUUUUU!” Kara said the last part along with the song, voice pitching way too high for her range and eventually cracking. Lena laughed and kissed the top of her head quickly, not fully taking her eyes off the road. They eventually made it, Kara’s off tune singing carrying the whole way, and pulled in to the Danvers’ driveway. Lena turned off the car and hopped out quickly.

 

“Thank God!” Lena cried, Eliza and Alex making their way out the door. “Free at last! Once ‘You Can’t Stop the Beat’ came on for the _fifth time_ , I felt my soul physically leave my body to die. I don’t know how I made it.” Lena yelped as Kara’s finger’s tickled around her ribs, then swatted her away.

 

“No! I just went through two hours of torture!” but giggled any way.

 

“Girls, c’mon it’s freezing out here,” Alex chided and rolled her eyes. “It’s truly sickening, this display of affection.”

 

The four of them made their way back to the warmth of the house, Kara teasing Alex about Maggie and Alex teasing back. Lena felt herself relax fully; the quaint farm house in the country was quickly becoming her second home.

 

Kara, of course, was her home.

 

* * *

 

The break passed after a month full of celebration. Christmas, the New Year, Lena was grateful to see how _real_ families spent this time. After experiencing it first hand, Lena could see why it was Kara’s favorite holiday. Kara had gotten Lena the complete works of Jane Austen in that new binding that Barnes  & Noble had, the powder blue cover and delicate calligraphy drew her to it. Lena had never been a fan of Jane Austen, but was excited to read them now that Kara had gifted them to her. Lena had purchase a simple, yet elegant bracelet for Kara. It was a gold, threaded bracelet with pulls to loosen or tighten it. The threads connected with a delicate sun charm. Kara had been on the verge of tears when she opened it, then had Lena put it on.

 

But the holidays were over and the next semester was gearing up to begin. They dropped their stuff back into their room when they finally reached the apartment, exhaustion taking over. Kara flopped down on the bed, legs spread eagled and hands under her head.

 

“I will now sleep for a thousand years,” the blonde declared dramatically.

 

“Oh, how shall I ever survive?” Lena cried out, hand over her forehead, then fell on the bed on top of Kara. “My heart, Celine Dion, it will not go on!” Lena then draped herself over her girlfriend’s body, eyes closed and tongue out.

 

“Lena, you’re heavy.”

 

“Well that’s hardly the correct thing to say to a woman.”

 

“Lenaaaaa,” Kara whined. Lena rotated her front was now pressing against Kara’s back. She trailed her hands down Kara’s sides, lingering at her hips.

 

“I don’t hear you complaining now, hmm?” Lena teased, eyebrow raised. Suddenly, Lena found herself lying one her back, head against the pillows with Kara’s strong body above her.

 

“Those are some dangerous words,” Kara smirked.

 

“Oh yeah? And what are _you_ gonna do about it?”

 

* * *

 

The semester crept along, spring returning to campus. The flowers began to blossom, trees regained their leaves. Kara and Lena were in their usual spot in the quad, Alex and Maggie going over their criminology notes next to them. Kara was lying with her head in Lena’s lap, ignoring the homework she had tossed to the side. The peace of the moment was disturbed when Lucy came rushing up, James in tow.

 

“Kara! What the hell?” Lucy was furious, her face red in anger and she threw a crumpled up piece of her trash at the blonde’s face.

 

“What-“

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Lena were getting married?! If there’s any one in the world that deserves to know first, it’s me!” Alex’s protest was cut off quickly. “Yes, Alex, including you. _You_ don’t have to listen to them going at each other.” Alex thought for a moment then shrugged, agreeing with a nod.

 

“Lucy,” Lena said, holding a hand up. “We, we aren’t getting married?”

 

“Then what the hell,” Lucy kneeled down and grabbed at Kara’s wrist, “is this?”

 

The bracelet Lena had purchased Kara for Christmas shined in the afternoon sun. Kara blushed, pulling her hand back to herself, while Lena, Alex, and Maggie looked at Kara and Lucy in confusion.

 

“It was a present?” Lena said, unsure.

 

“Lucy, why would you think-“ Maggie began, but Lucy had started to talk over her.

 

“James here, being an expert on Kryptonian shit, thanks to Clark,” Lucy motioned at the tall boy, standing there uselessly, his face cringing, “asked me if I knew when the wedding was. Like a reasonable person, I asked ‘what wedding?’ You wanna know what he responded with?” Lucy was met with blank faces, but continued anyway.

 

“Well, this fucker goes ‘Kara and Lena’s, obviously.’ OBVIOUSLY?! Well, you can guess that _that_ was a fucking _shocker_ to me. Still, I’m a fairly level headed person,” Lena rolled her eyes, “Not now Luthor! Continuing, I’m reasonable, so I go ‘what makes you think they’re getting married?’ James, tell them what you told me.”

 

James looks as if that’s the _last_ think he wants to do, but winces as he begins. “Um, I said that Lena had gotten Kara a bracelet, and when I went to catch up with Clark last week, he asked how Kara was. Just like, a nice cousin asking about a cousin thing, nothing too invasive Kara, I promise. So I mention the bracelet and Clark got all still and quiet. I asked what was wrong and he said he was like, shocked? I dunno. He was all like ‘why didn’t she let me know?’ and like _I_ was super confused, _he_ was super confused so I asked him what he was going on about…”

 

“James,” Lena prompted when their friend faltered.

 

“He said, um, he said that when Kryptonians, um, give each other bracelets, it’s like, um a proposal?”

 

“Kara!” Lena hit her girlfriend on the arm.

 

“Ow! What? What did I do?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me I practically proposed to you?!”

 

“Well, I knew you probably didn’t know, and I really like the bracelet, so I didn’t want you to think that you had made this, well, _proposal_. I mean, it’s not like I _don’t_ want you to propose to me, cause like I love you, and that would be rad,” the group cringed collectively at Kara’s word choice, but the blonde rambled on, “but I don’t want you to feel like you’re forced to, because consent is important and you didn’t know-“ Lena put a finger on her lips to stop her.

 

“Kara, I’m glad you thought that, but it would have been nice to know that we are technically engaged now.”

 

“Not if you don’t want to be!”

 

“It’s ok, Kara. It’s just a bracelet. It wasn’t a proposal.” Kara dimmed at this slightly, but Lena kissed her. Pulling away, Lena leaned to whisper in Kara’s ear. “At least, not yet.”

 

“Gross!” Lucy grimaced, throwing her bag at the two. “God, I already have to deal with this at home, _is nowhere safe_?!” Lucy walked off ranting, and James hurried to grab her bag and follow after the storming girl.

 

“Sorry, guys! I’ll see you around!” The four of them looked at each other, then broke out into laughter after a beat.

 

* * *

 

Finals came and went and both girls stayed in their apartment for the summer. Kara and Lena both found internships in their respective fields; Kara at a smaller newspaper in the city and Lena as an intern grabbing coffees around a reasonably sized investment office. They spent their afternoons after work lounging about, finding new clothes in hidden stores, discovering and establishing their favorite coffee place. It was Kara’s personal mission to try every potsticker in the city, dragging Lena along every night to order a small batch to try as they sat in the city park, before she headed off to protect the city.

 

Tonight was once of those nights, but one Kara was determined not to miss. She had brought food from their Chinese place near campus and led Lena to a bench that was slightly hidden. The overgrowth shielded those who rested there from the rest of the world, except straight on, where it directly showcased the pond. Lena was leaning into Kara, the blonde’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, the boxes perched precariously on their laps. The sounds of the city filtered in and out, the giggles of children rising and falling, trying to get those last few minutes of play in before called back home. Lena sighed happily into the crook of Kara’s neck.

 

“Don’t you have to run off and save some people?”

 

“Nah. Taking the night off.”

 

“Oh wow, aren’t I special?” Lena teased, tongue sticking out slightly, playfully.

 

“Of course you are,” Kara said seriously. She turned Lena to face her, her eyes drinking in the serene look on her girlfriend’s face. “You are.. You’re spectacular,” Kara grinned, watching the slight flush fill the brunette’s cheeks.

 

“Oh stop,” Lena shoved her slightly with her shoulder. “Flattery gets you nowhere.”

 

“Nowhere? You sure?”

 

“Well…” Lena leaned in and kissed Kara. It still felt like the first time, every time. Soft, careful, yet full of love. Their kisses said the words they were either unable to say ( _Kara_ ) or too afraid to say ( _Lena_ ), but the world seemed to stop, letting them live in the moment of their closeness. Kara released Lena’s lips, taking in a deep, shuddering breath.

 

“Do you remember, a little over year ago, when you were really mad at me?” Lena looked up and to the side, trying to draw the memory.

 

“I’m not sure…”

 

“It was when you found my clothes and thought that I was hiding you from Alex.” Lena slouched her shoulders, remembering finally.

 

“I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Lena,” Kara held her chin between her fingers, bring Lena to look up at her. “Don’t apologize. You had every right. But,” Kara continued, “A week later, Vasquez forced us to talk to each other. I’m glad she did.”

 

“Me too,” Lena smiled, kissing Kara’s strong shoulders.

 

“But, _exactly_ a year ago, we were sitting outside, you were studying and you just looked absolutely beautiful. Like you always do. And I was… I was just so overcome with you, I just needed to ask you. So I did. And so, um yeah. It’s our anniversary, I guess? The official one, I mean.”

 

Lena was quiet for a moment. It seemed like their relationship had evolved and grown so naturally over time that she never felt like she could pin point an exact time they had become a _thing_. But she smiled at the memory and met Kara’s eyes.

 

“Happy Anniversary, darling.” Lena smiled.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? kind of a mess. but hey, I'm a mess! it's reflective! 
> 
> I'm sad to see this journey go, but alas. it must. also, if you want more in-depth lil snippets of like halloween, thanksgiving, christmas, etc., let me know! i'll try to write em! 
> 
> hmu @starryeyedhoe bc I'm gay and post about gay stuff
> 
> love you all!
> 
> song rec-   
> cherry wine (live) - hozier


	13. the world falls away (and it's only us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!
> 
> fun update- got an 80 on my spanish exam! so not a total failure, but still not an A :/
> 
> so, yeah. this is the last chapter before the epilogue, :( also i have a super busy weekend so do not expect the epilogue to be up till probably later monday (my time)
> 
> hope y'all enjoy, all mistakes are mine, they like living here. i've adopted them
> 
> chapter title-  
> only us- laura dreyfuss & ben platt/dear evan hansen

“Kara! You got like, five minutes, hurry the hell up!”

 

“Be there in a sec, Luce!” Kara looked over herself one more time, making sure everything looked perfect. Her periwinkle dress sat mid-thigh, the eyelet lace added texture, and the high neckline accentuated her shoulders. Her blonde locks were curled loosely, a half-ponytail pulling it away from her face. Her glasses sat perfectly atop her nose but she still moved to adjust and fidget with them out of nerves. Her makeup was light; a pink lip a shade darker than her natural color, a soft gold eyeshadow with a swipe of eyeliner adorned with layers of mascara. The flash of gold on her wrist caught her eye, and she found herself smiling at the memory. A shrill voice brought her out of the recollection.

 

“Ok, _that_ was a second! Hurry up!” Lucy called from the living room downstairs. They had moved off-campus for the year, the model being more condo-like than a flat. Kara checked herself once more before darting out, grabbing her cap and gown from where it hung. She decided on flats so she had a less likely chance of tripping on stage ( _knowing her, it’s going to happen anyway_ ) and threw them on her feet at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Ready!” Kara declared, beaming as she looked up from her shoes. Her bright smile turned softer as she saw Lena leaning against the couch.

 

“Well took you long enough, darling,” Lena smirked, “and they say _I_ take a long time to get ready.”

 

“Lena… you look… wow.” Kara was at a loss for words to describe her girlfriend. Her dark hair was straightened, the sleek look emphasizing her sharp features. Her dress was a dark blue number, just a tad longer than Kara’s, with a plunging neckline. Not enough to be scandalous, but enough to have Kara’s mouth dry up.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Lena winked, looking over her shoulder at Lucy, also dressed for the occasion. “My cap and gown are in the car, as are Lucy’s. Come along dear,” Lena linked her arm in Kara’s, the heels she wore bringing her to the same height. They left, Lucy closing the door behind her, and piled into the car. Lena drove while Kara sat in the passenger seat and Lucy pouted in the back seat.  
  
“I always call shotgun,” the tiny brunette muttered to herself.

 

“But I always get it, ha!” Kara teased, sticking her tongue out.

 

“Well that’s because you’re screwing the driver,” Lucy said offhandedly, but Kara still blushed. Lena brought one of the blonde’s hands into her own, one hand still on the wheel.

 

“You look beautiful, love. I didn’t get to tell you before. That color, _to die for_ on you.” Lena pressed a light kiss to her cheek when they stopped at a light, then rubbed away the mark of her dark lipstick.

 

“Oh, God! Child in the back! Someone shield my eyes!” Lucy screeched, before covering her eyes on her own. Lena chuckled while Kara turned redder, her grip tightening a tad.

 

“James will be meeting us there, correct?”

 

“Yup!” Lucy responded, cheerily. “He’s got his fancy camera too, so if y’all want some good pictures, he’d be down.” Lena just hummed in response, thumb rubbing over Kara’s knuckles. While she knew her girlfriend was putting up a confident front, Kara could tell she was nervous. Lifting their conjoined hands, Kara kissed the back of Lena’s.

 

“You excited?”

 

“I suppose. I just want it over, to be honest,” Lena worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“It’ll be done before you know it,” Kara smiled, trying to put her girlfriend’s nerves at ease. The drive was silent, save for the music and Lucy occasionally shoving her phone into Kara’s face to show her something funny. They pulled into the lot of the arena where the ceremony would be held and parked. The three got out, then put on their caps and gowns, helping each other pin the caps into place, making sure their hair wouldn’t get too damaged.

 

“Ok, ok! Quick picture!” Lucy declared, putting herself in the middle of the two. She pulled out her phone and extended her arm as far as it would go and took the picture.

 

“Perfect!” she smiled, “that’s going on my story!” Kara’s hand found Lena’s and the two walked hand in hand towards their entrance to check in with Lucy trailing behind them. Kara felt the jitters and nerves rising in her as they received their placements cards and were directed to wait for the ceremony to begin. She hadn’t realized, but she had started fidgeting her legs in anticipation. A soft press of lips to her cheek made her stop.

 

“If you keep getting nervous, my lipstick is going to wear off,” Lena teased, getting rid of the lipstick mark once more.

 

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled looking down at her feet. Lena lifted Kara’s face to look her in the eye.

 

“Hey,” she said softly, quietly, “it’ll be fine. I promise. You’ll be beautiful up there, like you always are, and you won’t trip. I promise.” Kara nodded then let out a breath close to a laugh.

 

“I don’t know why _I’m_ so nervous. _You’re_ the one giving the speech. Rao, I would throw up if I had to do that.” Lena chuckled at Kara’s words and ran her thumb over the back of Kara’s hand.

 

“Yeah, I could probably throw up right about now.”

 

“I’ll hold your hair. I’ve probably got some gum, too.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Lena winked and was relieved when she saw Kara relax a tad. “Here,” Lena smiled, and took off Kara’s glasses, placing them in her small purse she had brought. “Now I can see your eyes perfectly.” Kara blushed and kissed Lena’s cheek.

 

“You’re cute, Lee.”

 

* * *

 

Kara felt her heart swell with pride as she watched Lena gracefully deliver her speech. She wasn’t necessarily paying attention to the words, but her attention was rapt at the beautiful woman speaking her words with eloquence. Her eyes were wide in awe, unable to comprehend how her girlfriend could manage to speak in front of _so many people_. The speech was over too quickly in Kara’s mind, but tried to clap the loudest, shouting her praise as well. The applause died down and Lena returned to her seat behind the podium. Whenever she could, Kara tried to make the strangest face she could at the brunette, trying to elicit a reaction. The most she got at one particularly awful contortion of her face was a chuckled covered by Lena’s hand and played off as a cough. Feeling victorious, Kara leaned back into her seat and scanned the crowd. She found her sister and Maggie, Winn ( _who graduated in winter_ ), Mike, James, Eliza, and Vasquez, all sitting together. Winn waved proudly, finally making eye contact with his best friend, but Alex glared at Kara, obviously having seen her antics with Lena. Kara shrugged slightly, and Alex just rolled her eyes.

 

Finally, all the speeches had concluded and it was time to walk. Row by row was called, and Kara finally stood, her name earlier on in the alphabet. The time had come, her palms were sweaty ( _mom’s spaghetti. Rao Kara, not now!_ ) and she took the tentative steps up the small stairs to the elevated stage. Lena beamed at her, pride radiating. Kara smiled right back, then walked forward, grabbing the diploma and shaking hands with the president of NCU. They paused for a picture, then she was escorted down the ramp in the front and back to her seat. Her family and friends shouted and applauded loudly, and making eye contact with them, waved, smile hurting her cheeks. A few more rows were called, then it was Lucy’s turn. Kara cheered loudly with the rest of her group in the stands, then waited for Lena’s name to be called. She stood out from behind the podium where she was seated and Kara hollered louder than ever before. Lena blushed slightly, then smiled at her girlfriend. Kara continued to make faces at her girlfriend while the rest of the class was presented. The last person was called and the whole class was called to stand. The last few remarks were made and just like that, she was a college graduate.

 

The class erupted into cheers, hugging and congratulating each other. Kara smiled at those around her but looked around for the one person she wanted to see. Lucy came up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

“We did it kid!” she smiled widely, holding onto her cap.

 

“That we did!” Kara chuckled, still looking around desperately.

 

“Kara, Kara!” Lucy poked her hard. When she got the blonde’s attention, she motioned with her head behind her. Turning around, Kara immediately saw her stunning girlfriend, a smirk gracing her features. Walking as quickly as possible, Kara rushed into her arms, almost knocking her over with the force. Leaning her head back, she kissed her soundly, a little longer than socially appropriate.

 

“God, we are in _public_ , for Christ’s sake,” Lucy muttered, then hit Kara in the back of the head. “Chill! I swear, it’s like hormonal teenagers with the two of you.” Kara felt herself flush and buried her head into Lena’s neck to hide the color. Lena laughed loudly at Lucy’s remarks, then pulled away from Kara.

 

“Let’s head outside so we can meet up with everyone, ok?” Kara nodded and let herself be lead out. They made their way to the destination they had predetermined a week ago. It was right in front of one of the bronze statues of the school’s mascot. Their group of friends and family were waiting for them and cheered loudly when the three arrived.

 

“Come ’ere you,” Alex smiled widely, grabbing Kara in for a tight hug. Kara rolled her eyes but squeezed back. Kara felt a hand on her shoulder and pulled back to see Maggie smiling at here.

 

“Congrats, Little Danvers,” Maggie said, hugging the blonde as well. Kara looked over once the hug was done to see Alex and Lena having a moment. The sight filled her with warmth and a soft grin graced her features. Eliza stepped in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

 

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” Kara said into the shoulder of her adoptive mother. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Eliza and smiled.

 

“She’ll love it, hon. I know she will.”

 

* * *

 

They decided to grab lunch at a reasonably fancy restaurant, seeing as they were all dressed for the occasion. Lena and Kara sat next to each other, hands clasped together under the table. They chatted amongst the others, but more often than not, they found themselves just looking at each other for extended periods of time; a wrinkle of the nose, a lifting of the brow being the silent communication between them.

 

“Oh my God, y’all are so gay,” Lucy muttered, throwing her balled up straw wrapper at the two. Kara jolted at the surprise attack and narrowed her eyes at the self-satisfied smirk at Lucy leaned back. Lena stroked her cheek with her thumb and bringing her back to face her. She pecked her on the nose and Kara hummed, pleased.

 

“Ow, fuck!” Lucy cried, then covered her mouth, worried about swearing in such an establishment. Kara looked over in surprise at what had elicited such a reaction from Lucy and saw that Lena had chucked a piece of bread over while Kara had her eyes closed. Lucy looked offended at the action and glared at Lena, while Lena just smirked. The lunch carried on without incident, laughter and jokes filling the table and making Kara’s hear scrunch up with happiness. Everyone she loved ( _well, almost_ ) was there, sharing stories and memories, making new ones in the process. The loving weight of Lena’s palm in her own grounded her, and she found herself staring over at her even more, Lena unaware, wrapped up in a passionate discussion. The checks arrived, everyone stuffed. Lena paid for her, despite her protests, but who was she to say no to Lena? They piled back into their respective cars, Lucy going with James, leaving Kara and Lena alone.

 

Kara rolled down her window, letting the wind whip through her hair, thoroughly disheveling it. She sang loudly along to whatever song was on the radio, face towards the afternoon sun. The heat contrasted with the chill of the wind, and her skin felt alive. _She_ felt alive. They pulled back into the complex where they lived and Kara rolled back up her window. Opening the door to their apartment, Kara turned to say something, but was pushed into the door by Lena’s searching lips. Kara melted into the embrace as Lena held her. They broke to catch their breath, a questioning look in Lena’s eyes. Kara nodded and crashed her lips back into Lena’s the room heating up. Swiftly and in the blink of an eye, Kara switched their positions. Lena gasped, her mouth opening wider and allowing Kara in. The brunette yelped as she felt herself being picked up and wrapped her legs around the strong blonde. Kara smiled deviously and Lena threw her head back laughing as Kara brought them up the steps to their room.

 

* * *

 

Lena had fallen asleep a half an hour ago, but Kara was still wide awake, thoughts pinging around in her head. She stared lovingly into the relaxed look on her girlfriend’s sleeping face, but got up eventually from restlessness. She pulled on a shirt and some shorts, opening the door to the small balcony quietly (“ _Lucy, yes we get the balcony. Because we just do!”_ ). She sat down, leaning against the railing to the side and looking out. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds of the city. It still never sunk in how _alive_ this planet is. People were still out long after the lights, laughing, fighting, drinking, crying. She tried not to focus in on too many things ( _privacy, obviously_ ) but liked listening to the dull drum of it all blending together. She jumped a little when a body wrapped in a blanket plopped next to her. Lena rested her head against Kara’s strong shoulders, inhaling the familiar scent.

 

“What are you doing up,” Kara whispered.

 

“I could ask the same of you,” and Lena pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Kara shrugged.

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

“No,” she lied, not making eye contact.

 

“Well, now I know you’re lying. I can see it in your eyes when you do and you’re very clearly avoiding eye contact with me,” Lena teased. “What’s wrong, darling?”

 

“Nothing,” Kara shook her head, then turned to smile at the concerned look in her girlfriend’s eyes. “I’ve been thinking,” she admitted.

 

“Well, that’s dangerous,” Lena stuck her tongue out, then brought her girlfriend’s clenched fists into her own, easing her legs down from where they were pressed against her chest.

 

“Ha ha. But seriously. I’ve been… considering. The- the future? I dunno. But I was thinking, and trying to picture it and I just- I couldn’t-“ Kara searched for the words as Lena waited patiently. Kara stood up suddenly, fumbling over Lena and tripping over some haphazardly strewn clothes. She searched around in a drawer then made her way back. She settled back down to Lena and took a breath.

 

“I’ve been picturing it, thinking about what I want. _Who_ I want. And I can’t-“ Kara shook her head. “I _can’t_ picture that light blue house, with the navy shutters, and the red door by the sea,” Lena’s faced dropped at the admittance. “No, no I’m sorry Lena, wrong phrasing. I can’t picture it… without you. I want to be with you, forever. I love you.” Less than gracefully, Kara shoved a black box into Lena’s hand, blushing more than she thinks she ever has.

 

“Technically, you did this first,” Kara joked, “but here’s it, officially. Um, you don’t have to say yes, if you don’t want to. I completely understand. We are still pretty young, and you have your _whole_ future and if you don’t wanna be tied that I completely get it. You know what? We can just forget this whole thing-“

 

“Yes.”

 

“-ever hap-. Wait, yes?”

 

“Yes, Kara. Yes, a million times yes.” Kara felt her face break out into the widest smile she’s ever had, and kissed Lena, unable to stop herself. Lena responded but pulled back. She held up the ring and rose her eyebrow.

 

“Oh, yeah! Sorry,” Kara mumbled, then put the delicate jewelry on her ring finger. The band was simple, gold, with two pear diamonds facing outward and framing a larger, circular one. It was simple and elegant, like Lena.

 

“I, well, here’s the thing…” Lena got up and grabbed her purse, pulling out a small, red velvet box. She held the blanket around herself with one arm as she handed the box to Kara. “I guess we had the same idea?” Kara looked up in awe at her girlf- _fiancée_ then back at the box. She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw it. The moonstone was cut simply, with small diamonds surrounding, and set in a vintage setting. It was totally unique and completely Kara.

 

“Do I need to ask?” Lena questioned, biting her lip. Kara pulled her down to the floor and kissed her, then motioned for Lena to put the ring on her own finger. Kara giggled, unable to contain her happiness anymore.

 

* * *

 

They woke up in a tangle of limbs, Kara first. She stared at the ring glittering on her finger, catching the light. She looked back down at her fiancée ( _she’ll never get used to that_ ), face smushed against the pillows, her lips open in a slight pout, hand near her face. Her own ring shined on her finger, and if Kara wasn’t already full of love, she was now.

 

“Yes,” she whispered. “I will always say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my children
> 
> hmu @ starryeyedhoe bc i love attention and validation. also when i get an ask/message i get really happy
> 
> love you all
> 
> song rec-  
> overwhelmed- tim mcmorris  
> (ok so i have been saving this rec till this exact moment ok, aka, the ending practically. its perfect and i write to it every time i write anything for this story and it's so fitting ok so if you haven't listened to ANY OF THE RECS PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS ONE ITS PERFECT)


	14. but this is where it ends (everyone knew that your gaze was my home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the credits roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my thing got out early and i actually had time to work on this yesterday, but i put it off a tad today bc i didn't want to end it (but also i did so...)
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> chapter title-  
> indigo home- roo panes

The smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon wafted up the stairs, stirring Kara from her deep sleep. Blinking herself awake, she looked over to see that her bed was missing Lena. Then she recognized the smell and smiled, closing her eyes as she stretched out her long limbs, a few joints popping at the action. She got out from under the covers and her bare feet touched the cold floor ( _that she couldn’t really feel_ ). She was about to head downstairs before she realized the state she was in. Rushing over to the closet, she pulled out a faded NCU shirt and some flannel pajama shorts. She pulled her hair up in a messy pony as she padded through the hall and down the stairs, dodging rogue obstacles strewn about.

 

She finally made it to the kitchen and leaned against the wall, content to stand there and admire the dancing brunette. Lena was dressed similarly, hair pulled back out of her face while she flipped the pancakes. The tiny speaker was set low, a song familiar to Kara playing, filling the space with noise. Lena still hadn’t noticed her presence, so she snuck up as quietly as possible and poked her in the sides. Lena jumped, whipped around with her spatula drawn as a weapon. When she was met with Kara’s grin she relaxed, frowning.

 

“You know, that is a very unsafe practicing, scaring someone over an open flame.”

 

“Babe, we don’t have a gas stove for there to be an open flame.”

 

“Well, we should look into that, so we don’t have to worry about power loss as the energy travels from different levels. You _do_ know that you lose 10%.... You don’t care, do you?”

 

Kara smiled, sticking her tongue out between her teeth. “If you want a gas stove, I’m sure we can make it work. Whatever you want.”

 

“Whatever I want, hmm?” Lena smirked, a bright look in her eyes. “And what if that’s you, in my bed-“

 

“Momma?” came a tiny voice from the stairs. The two turned to see their oldest, only four, standing on the stairs. Her blonde hair was in a ratted mess from sleep, her princess pajamas a _little_ _too big_ , and the hand that wasn’t rubbing the sleep out of her eyes was clutching her stuffed rabbit, Beanie ( _“because, mommy, it has beans in its feet”_ ), by the ear.

 

“Good morning, little bug,” Kara smiled, pulling herself from Lena a tad reluctantly.

 

“Mama are those p-p-pancakes?” the tiny girl successfully sounded out. Lena nodded, flipping one that almost burnt thanks to Kara’s distraction. Kara picked up their daughter, propping her up on her hip and kissing her bed head.

 

“Mama is making you and sissy some pancakes. It’s that fun?”

 

“Mama, can you make shapes?” A glimmer in her bright green eyes reflected in her mother’s matching ones.

 

“Can I make shapes?” Lena scoffed, “Ellie-Lou, of course I can! What kind of mama would I be if I couldn’t?” Kara sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck at Lena’s teasing comment

 

“Hey, bug, can I brush your hair?” Kara sat their daughter down on a barstool, grabbing a glass and walking to the fridge to grab some orange juice. Ellie thought long and hard, her tiny face scrunching as she seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of the universe.

 

“I guess, momma. Only if I can eat while you do. I’m hungry.”

 

“Just like her momma,” Lena smirked, kissing Kara’s temple, before placing a pancake on a princess plate with a small serving of eggs and a piece of bacon. She slid the plate over on the counter, placing down a fork and a kiss on her head. Kara found the brush after putting the juice away and got to work. She knew her daughter had her DNA and wouldn’t _really_ be hurt by the pulling, but she felt bad nonetheless.

 

“Sithy ith awake,” Ellie said matter of factly, mouth full. Kara rolled her eyes, knowing her tiny ears had picked up on the change in breathing of her sister, and put down the brush.

 

“I’ll get her,” she smiled, hurrying upstairs before the crying. Their littlest just took in a deep breath, ready to scream, when Kara opened the door.

 

“Good morning, my love,” she whispered, picking up the baby and sniffing. “Well _someone_ needs a change.” The baby giggled sleepily, head resting against Kara’s shoulder as she walked them over to the changing table. With practiced hands, she was changed and ready to eat in a few minutes, and the two headed downstairs to join Lena and Ellie.

 

“Esther’s all nice and changed,” Kara said, kissing the dark crop of hair. While Ellie looked like both of them ( _thank you, donor with green eyes_ ), Esther looked just like Lena ( _“I still don’t know how neither one got blue eyes,” Kara had said grumpily_ ). The baby was nomming happily on her fist, and Kara laughed. “Maybe you want something more than your fist, baba.”

 

Kara placed her into her highchair, wrapping a bib around her. She was old enough that it was about the time she should start eating the same as them, so Lena put some cooled eggs and tiny pieces of pancakes on the table of her chair. Kara filled up a sippy with water and placed it down. She grabbed some coffee Lena had put on, then leaned against the counter next to Lena. Ellie had turned to talk to Esther, the baby babbling on while Ellie carried on a conversation, responding to the babbling as if she had said something coherently. Lena looked over to see complete adoration in Kara’s eyes, and her heart swelled. Handing a plate over, she kissed Kara sweetly. Kara smiled into the kiss, then looked down. The top pancake was a heart and her grin spread wider.

 

“You’re adorable, Lee.”

 

“Impossible, you’re the adorable one.”

 

“You’re more adorable.”

 

“You’re the most adorable.”

 

“Well,” Kara sipped her coffee, putting her full plate down. “Can’t argue with that.” Kara smirked as Lena playfully hit her on the arm. Lena turned back to the batter, but Kara wrapped her arms around her again. Kara kissed her neck and Lena leaned into the touch before swatting her away.

 

“Now, now, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, not in front of young, impressionable eyes.”

 

“Well, Mrs. ­ _Danvers_ -Luthor, how about later, when they both go down for naps?” Lena thought for a moment, considering Kara’s proposal.

 

“I think I can squeeze that in,” Lena winked, then turned back to finish making the last of her pancakes. Once that was done, she took her plate and went to eat with her family, looking at Kara with love in her eyes as she took two pancakes to make them mouse ears, trying her best Mickey Mouse voice. Ellie laughed at her momma’s antics while Esther clapped her fists together, bits of food on her face. Then, Kara took an ear and bit into it, noticing Lena had returned. She did that face she did, pretending she hadn’t done anything. Ellie kept giggling, her food almost done.

 

“Finish up, Ellie-Lou,” Lena pointed out the half of pancake unfinished. Ellie grabbed the sticky food with her hands and shoved it in her mouth. Pride was etched clearly on Kara’s face, and Lena rolled her eyes.  “She’s definitely _your_ kid.” Kara stuck her tongue out and high fived her daughter, grabbing it and doing some fun ‘stick shift’ thing.

 

* * *

 

It was later in the afternoon and Lena opened the door to Ellie’s room, holding Esther on her hip.

 

“Ellie-bug, you gotta start cleaning up-“ Lena started, before stopping at the sight in front of her. There was a giant city of blocks, Legos, any sort of building material. A tiny blonde head popped up from the side, then a larger blonde head emerged from the center, much slower than the tiny one.

 

“Um, hi, babe,” Kara smiled sheepishly. “Geez, wow, look at the time. How was your afternoon?” Lena just raised an eyebrow, steadily rocking the baby on her hip to further her along to a nap.

 

“Clearly not as exciting as yours. Well, while _I_ put Esther down, how about you and Ellie set about cleaning this up.”

 

“But mama-“

 

“But Lee-“ Both began but were halted by a manicured hand.

 

“I don’t want to hear it. Yes, it is very impressive, and momma can take a picture, but it’s gotta go. Now hurry up, I’ll be back in five minutes to see it’s clean.” Lena elected to ignore the knowing look her wife and daughter had shared before she closed the door.

 

“Oh Esther, what are we going to do with them?” Esther responded with a yawn.

 

Lena gave them longer than the five minutes, mainly because Esther was _really_ fighting that whole sleeping thing ( _stubborn like her mama_ ). She had assumed Kara would probably have used her speed, as well as helping Ellie practice hers, but was not expecting the scene she came across. Ellie was already tucked asleep when she came in, so she kissed her head softly, readjusting Beanie, then headed to her own room. Remembering Kara’s earlier suggestion, she smiled to herself then opened the door.

 

Kara was asleep on the bed, clearly exhausted from playing with their daughter. Lena couldn’t stop the soft smile that graced her features.

 

“Darling,” she whispered, kissing all over Kara’s face. “Darling, the children are both asleep,” and whispered some _less than PG-13_ phrases in Kara’s ear. She leaned back quickly as Kara bolted upright.

 

“I was only out for a second, I swear!”

 

“Swearing? Kara Luthor-Danvers, you kiss your mother with a swearing mouth?”

 

“No, but I do a few other things with it,” Kara quipped back easily, rolling herself on top of her wife. Their lips met, and every time Kara was reminded of their first kiss, sweet from pecan pancakes and surprise. Lena deepened the kiss, prompting a moan from the blonde above her. Nipping her bottom lip then pulling back, Lena smirked.

 

“Darling, you better be quiet. There are children here.”

 

“Make me.”

 

* * *

 

After an hour or so, Kara rolled off the bed, Lena whining at the loss of contact.

 

“One moment, Lee,” Kara smiled knowingly, retreating into their closet. She searched through all the clothes ( _a pang in her chest when she came across old tactile clothing_ ), eventually reaching her destination. Finding the right bag, she let out a small “ah-ha!” before returning to bed, placing the bag in front of her wife.

 

“You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?” Kara accused, mock offense on her face. Lena stuck out her tongue, then proceeded to open the bag. Lena pulled out a long, velvet box, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Open it,” Kara whined, bouncing on her knees from excitement. Lena purposely slowed her movements, giving up when Kara pouted at her. The box opened to reveal a simple necklace, a small sun charm at the bottom, with two green gemstones set on either side of it.

 

“Kara,” Lena gasped, covering her mouth. “It’s beautiful, absolutely gorgeous,” she felt the tears threatening to fall and let them. Kara took the necklace from her hands and motioned for her to rotate around. The jewelry was placed around her neck and Kara fastened it for her. The sight took her breath away. Her wife, impossible dark hair hanging in loose waves, eyes bright, skin flushed slightly, bare before her with the sun hanging down from her regal neck.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Kara mumbled. She hadn’t meant to say those words, but smiled, glad they unknowingly escaped her. Lena gently brought Kara forward, hands cupping her face, and kissed her. It was soft, but Kara could feel all the love Lena poured into it.

 

“I have something for you too,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips. She reached down and under the bed, pulling out a small, wrapped, rectangular _thing_. She placed the gift in Kara’s hands, eyes wide, expectantly. While Kara wanted to tease Lena like she did her, Kara couldn’t contain her excitement. She ripped into the paper, and was shocked at what she saw. It was a picture of her and Alex and Eliza, a few months after she had arrived. Lena had noticed an absence of pictures from around that time, and when she asked Eliza about it, she mentioned that they hadn’t taken many as to not overwhelm Kara. However, Eliza had remembered one photo in particular, and had searched up in the attic for it. Now it was framed in Kara’s hands.

 

“How did you-“

 

“Eliza.”

 

“Well, duh,” Kara chuckled through the tears. After a moment of silence, Kara looked up.

 

“Thank you, Lena Luthor. _Danvers_ ,” she added as an afterthought. “You are- you are so _good_ \- to, to _me_ , and the girls, oh Lee, they just love you. I love you. I love you, you big nerd.” Lena scoffed at Kara’s last word, but leaned in for a kiss. She took the picture out of Kara’s hands and placed it carefully on the bed side table.

 

“Round two?” the brunette breathed out against her wife’s lips.

 

“I think it’s more like round seven,” Kara joked, but quickly latched back on to Lena.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was simmering on the stove, and Kara and Ellie were playing in the living room while Lena danced around lightly with Esther in the kitchen.

 

“Let’s go check on momma and big sissy, shall we, bug-a-boo?” Esther clapped happily, and while Lena knew she probably had no idea what Lena had asked, she took that as a yes. Esther was working on noises now, and was almost to the “ma” of “mama”, but Lena loved listening to her little voice babble. In the living room, Kara had put Ellie on her shoulders, instructing her to stick her arms out in front of her.

 

“See? You’re flying, bug!”

 

“But, momma, I can already fly!” Ellie giggled.

 

“No flying in the house,” Lena reminded from the doorframe. “Dinner’s just about ready! Ellie, do you wanna set the table? If you ask nicely, I’m sure momma will help.” Ellie turned to her mother and pouted. _Just another thing they shared_ , Lena rolled her eyes playfully. She watched as any resolve Kara might have melt away at the pleading of their daughter. When Kara finally nodded, Ellie squealed and dragged her to the kitchen, Kara’s eyes wide. Lena laughed softly, letting the two pass her to the kitchen, following behind them. She placed Esther in her highchair, much to the baby’s displeasure. She whined for a few minutes, but gave up eventually, distracted by her feet.

 

Kara had turned the chore into a race, and the table was quickly finished. Kara went to grab the plates, kissing the crown of Lena’s head as she moved behind her. Dinner was served, Kara getting thirds, while Ellie and Lena stayed on firsts. Esther was just content to eat and slap at her table, giggling loudly. The table was cleared once everyone was finished, Ellie asked for a dessert, and _just this time_ ( _oh who was she kidding_ ), Lena gave in. Ellie munched happily on her cookie, feet curled up under her as she sat on the couch watching TV. Kara took the dishes and began the washing. Lena plopped down on the couch next to her daughter, pulling her close to her. Ellie buried herself deeper into her mom’s embrace, enjoying spending time with her. She didn’t get a lot of time outside work ( _being a CEO was hard, Ellie knew_ ), but she was happy to spend what time she could.

 

While the two were watching TV, Kara had slipped away to bath Esther and put her to sleep. Checking the time, it was a little past Ellie’s bed time for the weekend. When she got back to the living room to deliver the news about bed time, she found her wife and daughter snuggled together, snoozing quietly. Kara shook her head, a soft smile on her features. She picked up Ellie first, draping a blanket over her wife while she took care of the tiny human. Seeing as it was a Saturday, neither one of them had made the four-year-old change from her pajamas, so Kara placed the sleeping bug in her bed, pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead. She returned to find her wife slightly more awake, but the brunette made grabby hands, not wanting to walk herself.

 

“Ah, my favorite Lee-Lee,” Kara smiled, “the cuddly, sleepy one. C’mon now,” and Kara scooped her up, kissing her softly while she padded up the stairs. She placed Lena down on the bed and opened the doors to the balcony, letting the fresh air in, still warm despite the time of year. Lena whined, wanting Kara sleeping with her now. Kara conceded, and plopped down next to her wife. She pulled her close by the waist, kissing her soundly.

 

“I want another,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips. Kara’s grin grew wider, then pecked Lena lazily.

 

* * *

 

The soft sea-breeze in the morning flew in through the open windows. The sun broke through the clouds, shining lightly on the light blue house with the darker shutters and red door. The sounds of the waves stirred the brunette from her slumber.

 

And if Lena woke up with Kara’s arms wrapped around her middle, legs tangled together in the sheets, Kara’s face in her neck and hair on her face ( _and little feet poking into her back, the tiny body wedged between the two’s_ embrace); she wasn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not crying you're crying
> 
> thank you to everyone who wrote anything, sent me any messages, left kudos, bookmarked this, hell, just clicked on it. it means a lot and i hope you all know this was more than i could have imagined to receive for my first story on here :)
> 
> i love you all, and here is the final  
> song rec-   
> like real people do- hozier


End file.
